¡fighting ninjas!
by RiMi
Summary: ¿que pasara cuando los sobrinos del Hokage lleguen a la vida de naruto y sus amigos? ¡amor, primeras impresiones, misterio, amistad y muxa aventura!¡dadle una oportunidad!¡ no os arrepentireis! Reviews plis!
1. Chapter 1

**Wola a todos! Nos hace mucha ilusión retomar esta historia a las dos rimis! Ya k fue la k nos inspiro a k entrasemos en esta pagina como autoras, asi k x favor, ¡dadle una oportunidad k nos arrepentiréis! A lo k ya leisteis esta historia podeis volver a acerlo! Ya k modificaremos bastante. Muxas gracias a los k la leyeron en su dia, y a los ke la leeréis ahora! Reviews plis! Sean malos o wenos!**

**Capítulo 1**

**¡Atención, recién llegados!**

**¡Los sobrinos del Hokage!**

Hacía una mañana espléndida en la Villa de la Hoja Oculta. Un par de días antes, a la misma hora, acababan de nacer nuevos ninjas, ninjas que prometían mucho…

En aquella mañana, todos los grupos estaban con sus respectivos y nuevos maestros, todos, menos claro...

-¡¡¡Joder, que mala suerte! ¡Menuda mierda! ¡Hace 2 horas que ése tal Kakashi tendría que estar aquí!- Gritó Naruto histérico.

Sasuke por el contrario, se encontraba serio y tranquilo, con la mirada perdida en el horizonte, alejado del ruidoso muchacho rubio. Sakura, mirando a ambos chicos, se intentaba hacer la madura...

-Calma Naruto...Seguro que llega pronto...- (Verdadera Sakura)¡¡¡GROARRR! ¡Que porquería de maestro nos ha tocado! ¡Qué llegue de una vez! ¡Quiero que empecemos a hacer nuestra primera misión!

Mientras, en la casa del Hokage, tres niños de 12 años, acaban de llegar a la Villa dos chicas y un chico.

La primera de ellas, la más pequeña, tenía el cabello largo y castaño, llegando a sobrepasarle los hombros. Sus ojos grandes, pardos, enmarcaban una mirada serena. Su piel, era de color morena. Su indumentaria consistía en un vestido por encima de la rodilla de color azul marino. La manga izquierda era sencillamente un tirante ancho, acompañado más abajo de una malla de rejillas negra. Al brazo derecho se lo cubría totalmente una manga larga y acampanada, al final de ésta misma, un guante sin dedos de color negro, cubría la palma de su mano. En su cadera lucía la cinta de los ninjas, que caía ladeada, adaptándose a las formas del cuerpo de la chica. En el cuello, portaba una pequeña medalla plateada, que brillaba cuando la luz del sol se posaba sobre ella, con el símbolo de su Kanji. Como calzado, llevaba unas sandalias oscuras, y en su pie derecho llevaba una tobillera.

La chica, sonrió de pronto, mostrando unos dientes blancos y bien definidos.

La otra niña, por el contrario, tenía el pelo rizado y negro, algo más corto que la primera, de ojos verdes, que sólo expresaban una triste melancolía, aunque la expresión de su rostro demostrase lo contrario. Su piel, era clara. Llevaba puesto unos pantalones muy cortos verdes a juego con sus ojos, y una chaqueta de color blanco que en ese momento llevaba atada a la cintura. La parte que cubría su torso, consistía en una camiseta de tirantes amarilla. En la parte superior del brazo, llevaba un brazalete con el símbolo de la Villa de la hoja. Como zapatos, llevaba unas sandalias que prácticamente, las cubría por completo unos calentadores amarillos, en sus orejas lucía unas argollas plateadas y en su cartílago izquierdo tenía una pequeña argolla, aunque no se le veía en ese momento, ya que el pelo se lo cubría. En la frente, se podía ver la cinta de los ninjas y en sus dos muñecas llevaba puesta dos muñequeras de color verdusco.

Por último, el niño tenía el pelo lacio y castaño, los ojos oscuros ,las mejillas sonrosadas y su boca pequeña. La piel igual de morena que la primera chica. Su mirada no mostraba más que indiferencia. Era alto y fuerte, sus ropas sencillas, consistían en una camiseta abierta de color azul y unos pantalones blancos con el símbolo del yinyang en su parte izquierda. La cinta la llevaba atada a la cintura. No llevaba sandalias, sino unas botas.

-¡Minami, Riku, Niwa! ¡Cuanto me alegro de volver a veros! Desde que teníais cuatro años no os veía...- Dijo el maestro Hokage saliendo de sus aposentos.

-¡ Hola tío!- Dijeron al unísono las dos niñas.

-¡Que guapas estáis las dos! ¡Y tú has crecido mucho, Niwa!

-Bah...- Dijo éste último como respuesta.

-Déjalo tío, está de mal humor... Le ha costado mucho despedirse de su novia...- Dijo la niña de pelo castaño y lacio en voz baja.

-¡¡¡No hablemos de ti, Minami!- Gritó el niño levantándose.

-Pero si ninguno de los dos tenéis novios...- Dijo la chica de ojos verdes riéndose por las ocurrencias de sus primos.

-¡Vamos chicos, no discutáis!-Exclamó el Hokage. Suspiró, al parecer, la relación de aquellos dos hermanos no había mejorado en todo el tiempo que llevaba sin verlos. Hizo un acopio de paciencia.

-Escuchadme, tenéis que ir con vuestros respectivos grupos que se os han asignados al llegar a la Villa. He pensado que debéis separaros, sois tan diferentes que formar un grupo entre vosotros no sería una buena idea, así que me he encargado personalmente de asignarle a cada uno un grupo diferente.

A ver...- Dijo en voz baja Niwa.

Empecemos por ti, Minami- Dijo el Maestro Hokage, haciéndola sobresaltarse.

La aludida se levantó del sillón, nerviosa.

-Relájate, hombre- Se rió su tío al ver la expresión de su sobrina más pequeña.- Por tu inteligencia, fuerza de voluntad y habilidad creo que te vendría bien el grupo del maestro Gai, es decir, el de Rock Lee, Tenten y Neji Hyûga.- La muchacha se quedó pensativa, se preguntó cómo serían sus nuevos compañeros.- ¡Tú, Riku!- La muchacha de abundante pelo negro, miró a su tío divertida.- Por tu valor, compañerismo y habilidad te vendría bien el grupo de Kakashi, ¡Si señor! Con Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno y Naruto Uzumaki.- Se volvió hacia el único chico, que parecía aburrido, observando sin interés la sala en la que se encontraba.- Bueno y ya solo quedas tú Niwa. Por tu serenidad, talento y fuerza creo que te vendría bien el grupo del maestro Asuma con Ino Yamanka, Choji Akimichi y Shikamaru Nara.- El anciano se detuvo y cogió aire. Parecía mucho más tranquilo después de decir aquellas palabras.- Bueno, esos son vuestros grupos, ¡Id a buscadlos! Nos veremos a la hora de comer...

-Pero...tío ¿Ya ésta?- Preguntó Riku, en aquellos momentos, lo que menos le apetecía era moverse de aquel cómodo y mullido sillón.

-Por supuesto, ¿Qué creíais? ¡A trabajar! Mira que sois vagos…- Los tres muchachos se pusieron en pie, y justo, cuando iban a desaparecer tras la puerta que comunicaba el pasillo con la habitación, el Hokage habló por última vez, en un tono más parecido a una advertencia que a una amenaza:

-Minami, Riku…¡Nada de payasadas! ¿Entendido?

Las dos primas se miraron entre sí, divertidas, y riendo, desaparecieron de la vista de su tío.

-Hace ocho años que no veníamos por aquí ¿Recuerdas, Minami?- Le preguntó Riku a su prima.

-¡Sí! Estoy muy nerviosa. Además cuando era pequeña, me acuerdo que conocía a un niño muy divertido, aunque no puedo recordar su nombre...- Contestó ésta animada.

Su hermano Niwa se acercó de pronto y le dio un empujón con el hombro. Su hermana, de inmediato, le lanzó una mirada asesina. Éste sin embargo, sonrió maliciosamente y dijo:

-Bueno, nos vemos después, ¡Adiós Riku!- Dicho esto salió de allí corriendo a toda velocidad, desapareciendo tras la esquina de la calle.

-¿Y ahora qué hacemos?- Preguntó la prima del muchacho moreno.

-Niwa eres un idiota...- Dijo Minami con una venita en la frente.

-Minami ¿me escuchas?

-Ehhhh, sí. ¡Pues no lo sé! Vamos ver como encontramos a nuestro grupo…- miró al horizonte, mientras se apartaba un mechón de cabello de la cara.- ¡Miremos por allí! El mío es el del maestro Gai ¿verdad?.

Las dos primas salieron de allí dando saltos con una gran agilidad, atravesando la Villa, tras la asombrada mirada de los habitantes, que nunca antes las habían visto por aquel lugar.

Llevaban ya varios minutos recorriendo la aldea, y justo cuando el terreno dio paso a un frondoso bosque, escucharon algo que les hicieron detenerse...

-¡Muy bien hecho, Lee! Estoy orgulloso de tí.

-Oye, ¿uno de los que te dijo el tío no se llamaba Rock Lee o algo así?-Preguntó Riku a su prima, ésta, lentamente, asintió con la cabeza. Las dos se acercaron a la entrada del bosque y, en efectivo, Minami apartó unos cuantos arbustos y se encontró con un hombre alto con unas grandes cejas y a su lado un niño muy parecido a él. Algo más atrás estaba un niño sentado en el suelo de aspecto frío y misterioso, de gélidos ojos plateados, y de pie apoyada en un árbol había una niña de piel morena y cabello oscuro recogido en dos moños que, con un par de puñales entre sus dedos, miraba con recelo a las recién llegadas.

-Hola, yo…- comenzó a decir tímidamente la más pequeña de los sobrinos del Hokage.

-¡¿ No serás Minami Suzuhara!- Preguntó el hombre cejudo acercándose a ella.

-Pues...sí.- Dijo la aludida, algo asustada y cortada.

-¡¡¡BIENVENIDA!- gritó de pronto aquel escandaloso. Se volvió hacia el resto de los niños, alzando los brazos como si sostuviese entre los brazos un enorme trofeo- -¡Escuchadme chicos, tenemos una nueva compañera! Se llama Minami Suzuhara, la menor de las sobrinas del Hokage y acaba de llegar a Konoha. ¡¡DÉMOSLE UNA CALUROSA BIENVENIDA!- Dos de los tres chicos apenas cambiaron la expresión, mientras que, el de aspecto más extraño de todos, sonreía ampliamente a la recién llegada.

El maestro, ligeramente chascado ante el poco entusiasmo de sus alumnos, bajó los brazos y el tono de voz considerablemente comentó:

-Estaban calentando antes de comenzar con la prueba para convertirse en jounins, Ninjas inferiores- sonrió- ¡Llegas en buen momento!- señaló con su manos a los niños, mientras decía- Te presento…

-Minami- interrumpió Riku, dándose cuenta que debía buscar al grupo que le habían asignado- yo me voy a buscar a ése tal Kakashi…

-De acuerdo, después nos vemos.- Respondió Minami sonriendo.

Su prima guiñó los ojos, dio un salto y desapareció de allí, mientras se despedía agitando la mano.

-Bueno, éste es Rock Lee.- El otro cejudo se acercó puso una de sus manos en su cabeza (como un saludo militar) y exclamó:

-¡Encantado, señorita!- Minami sonrió , agradecida ante tal muestra de afabilidad, y de pronto, recordó que aquel niño del que tan amiga había sido de pequeña cuando había tenido cuatro años había sido él...el fracasado apasionado, como lo solían llamar... En aquellos tiempos, los adultos comentaban divertidos que parecían un par de novios.

En ese momento, Rock Lee también hizo memoria, y se dio cuenta de quién era la chica que se encontraba frente a él, pero calló y se puso algo rojo.

-Este de aquí es Neji.- Continuó Gai.

Minami dirigió su mirada hacia el niño de aspecto frío, que asintió con la cabeza, mientras la observaba evaluadoramente.

-Y esta de aquí es Tenten, la única chica del grupo.

-Parece ser, que ya no lo seré...- la sobrina del Hokage se quedó algo sorprendida por aquel comentario pero la saludó igualmente.

-¡¡¡BBIIIEEENNN!- Gritó el maestro Gai.- Comencemos con la prueba en la que decidiré si realmente estáis listos para ser ninjas. ¡Estoy seguro de que lo conseguiréis! -Ya que…¡¡¡Tenemos a las dos kinouchis más guapas de la villa y a los dos ninjas más fuertes! ¡Ánimo mis queridos discípulos!- sus ojos comenzaron a escupir lágrimas de felicidad, que dejaron pasmada a Minami.

-¡Qué bonita es la juventud! ¡Divina juventud!

-Y de las más fuertes, se demostrará más adelante...- Dijo Tenten dando un paso al frente, mientras sus dedos dejaban de juguetear con el puñal y lo agarraban con fuerza, como si estuviese conteniendo las ganas de utilizarlo.

´´ Está chica parece incluso más competitiva que yo, bien empezamos… Pensó para sí la recién llegada, observando detenidamente a la Ninja de los moños.

-¡¡¡Sí maestroooooo! ¡¡¡Es usted el mejorrrr!- Gritó Lee de pronto, con lágrimas en los ojos.

Minami alzó una ceja, mientras la otra la bajó ligeramente. Paseó la vista por sus nuevos compañeros y suspiró, frustrada. Aquel estrambótico hombre de grandes cejas negras, parecía sacado de una película de terror, y su alumno, tan similar a él, que parecían más que padre e hijo; el otro muchacho algo mayor que ella, con aquellos grandísimos ojos plateados, que no había dejado de observarla desde que había llegado, como si estuviese evaluando si era lo suficientemente buena para encontrarse junto a él; y por último, la chica que no cesaba de mirar celosamente tanto a su puñal como a Minami.

"Menudo grupo me ha tocado… gracias tío… ¿Y yo encajo en esta pandilla de locos?"

Algo más lejos de allí, Riku intentaba encontrar a su maestro, que con seguridad, estaría con su nuevo grupo. Pero nada, parecía como si se los hubiese tragado la tierra. Frenó un momento y se apoyó en lo alto de una farola, flexionó las rodillas, y agachándose, miró atentamente la calle.

-¡Eh!- Escuchó a sus espaldas, Riku se asustó tropezó con sus propios pies y perdió el equilibrio.

-¡¡¡Ay!- Gritó al chocarse con el suelo.

-¿Te has perdido?- Preguntó la misma voz que antes.

Riku se volvió y miró a un hombre alto que le tendía la mano, ésta la aceptó y se levantó.

-Sí… busco a Kakashi y su grupo.- Dijo la chica poniendo una mano en su cabeza.

El hombre pareció reflexionar durante un instante, después, habló:

-Si quieres, te puedo llevar con ellos...

-¡¿Es serio! ¡Gracias!- Exclamó Riku aliviada cuando vio que al fin alguien estaba dispuesto a ayudarle.

-¿Y no eres de aquí? ¿No sabías que Ninjas de otras nacionalidades no pueden entrar así como así en otras villas?

-Sí, lo sé, pero yo he nacido aquí, en la Villa Oculta de la Hoja, junto con mis primos, pero he estado durante mucho tiempo fuera y ahora he regresado. Soy la sobrina mayor del maestro Hokage, me llamo Riku Suzuhara y he vuelto con mis primos.- Le contestó la muchacha de cabello negro mientras iban andando.

-Bien, vamos entonces con tu grupo.- Dijo el hombre y sonrió.

Riku le devolvió la sonrisa.

Llegaron a un edificio gris, sin ningún adorno aparente en la fachada y subieron unas escaleras hasta llegar a un pasillo. El hombre, tras mirar a ambos lados, se dirigió a una puerta y agarró el pomo.

Bueno, aquí dentro están tus compañeros.- El hombre abrió la puerta y un borrador le cayó en la cabeza, llenándole de tiza.

-Jajajajajajaa,¡Ha caído! ¡Ha caído!- Rió un niño con el pelo rubio de pincho y de ojos azules.

-Lo siento tanto, profesor… se lo he advertido y he tratado de detenerle, pero Naruto...- Dijo una niña de pelo rosa y lacio acompañado de unos ojos verdes mostrando una mirada lo más sincera posible. Riku asomó su cabeza tras la espalda llena de tiza del hombre, mirando el interior de la habitación; se percató de que algo más al fondo había un niño moreno que los miraba de reojo.

-¡¿Tú eres Kakashi!-Preguntó la sobrina del Hokage sorprendida, al escuchar la palabra "Profesor".

El hombre se llevó la mano a la barbilla y se la acarició, con una expresión pensativa.

-Mmm…¿Cómo podría definir la primera impresión que me habéis causado?… No me gustáis.- Dijo Kakashi. Los cuatro niños torcieron el gesto, sin entender del todo.

Eh… Maestro ¿Y esa qué está detrás tuyo quién es?- Preguntó Naruto interesado, refiriéndose a la pobre Riku, que observaba aún sorprendida la escena que se desarrollaba.

-¡Ah! Ella… se llama Riku Suzuhara y es sobrina del Maestro Hokage.- Naruto y los demás se sobresaltaron, impactados ante aquella noticia. Se miraron entre sí, sin ocultar su asombro.

-¡Hola!- Exclamó Riku alegremente. Sakura se acercó y la saludó amablemente. (Verdadera Sakura: ¡¡¡GROARRR! ¿¡Nueva competencia! Le tengo que dejar muy claro de quién es Sasuke...)

Naruto, que parecía estar hurgando en el baúl de los recuerdos, se fijaba en aquella chica…¡¡¡Claro! Ya sabía de que le sonaba tanto… con esa chica, se había dado su primer y único beso…había sido su única amiga… aunque claro, eso fue cuando tenía tan sólo cuatro años…solo se recordaba su nombre… Riku… Después, antes de cumplir los cinco, se marchó de allí, y de nuevo, se quedó más solo que un hongo.

Riku le miró y sonrió, Naruto, por el contrario, se puso algo rojo ¿Se habría dado cuenta de quién era él?

-Vámonos para fuera. Hace un día espléndido...- Dijo Kakashi y salieron de allí.

-¡Bah! Menudo rollo, ¿Un nuevo compañero?-Preguntó Shikamaru cruzándose de brazos.

-Sí, se llama…

-¿Y es guapo, maestro Asuma?- Preguntó Ino interesada.

-Pues…

-¿Nos invitará a comer?- Preguntó Choji mientras se comía un bollito relleno de crema.

-…

-¿No vamos a ser demasiados?- Preguntó Shikamaru.

-…

-¡Cállate Shikamaru! ¡Si es guapo aquí no sobra!- Gritó Ino.

-…

-¡Bah! Paso… menudo rollo de tía…

-…

-¡¿Qué has dicho!- Preguntó Ino.

-¡Por favor! ¡Dejadme hablar!- Exclamó Asuma, desesperado. Suspiró, y acto seguido, cogió aire.- Se llama Niwa Suzuhara, y es el sobrino del maestro Hokage. Con seguridad, si lo llegasteis a conocer alguna vez, no os acordaréis ni de él, ni de su hermana Minami y de su prima Riku, pero se fueron de aquí con cuatro años para dar clases especiales.

-Como se parezca al maestro Hokage, creo que no va a ser muy guapo...- Expresó Ino sus pensamientos en voz alta sin darse cuenta.

-Maestro, tengo hambre, ¿Puedo ir a comprarme una chocolatina?

-¡Chouji por favor! Deja de comer un momento.- En ese momento alguien apareció a unos metros del grupo. Era un chico de la edad de los alumnos de Asuma; sobre el rostro, dibujada una amplia expresión de aburrimiento.

-¡Hola! ¿Te llamas Niwa Suzuhara?-Preguntó el maestro Asuma volviéndose al sentir su presencia.

-Sí, ese soy yo.- Contestó éste.

"La verdad es que no esta nada mal…es guapo, pero está claro que a Sasuke no le supera nadie…" Pensó Ino.

-Bueno, te presentó a mi grupo- dijo el maestro de los niños, tirando el cigarro que se acaba de fumar.- ésta es...

-¡¡¡Hola!¡Encantada! Me llamo Ino Yamanka, pero puede llamarme Ino. ¿Tú te llamas Niwa, no? ¡Estamos encantados de que hayas caído en nuestro grupo…!

"Ser maestro de este grupo es muy duro..." Pensó Asuma sacando un nuevo cigarrillo y encendiéndolo.

**Weno, aki sta el final! X favor, comentarios sobre lo k os gusta, lo k no, parejas, consejos, lo k os parecen los nuevos personajes, etc. Muxos besos y dejad reviews! ya sabeis, cuanto mas largos, mejor! n.n**


	2. ¡Nuevos grupos! ¡El paso a Genin!

**Wolaaaa! Aki estamos d nuevo! xD weno, este es ya el segundo capitulo, kizas, en los primeros, apareceran bastante los nuevos personajes, para k los conozcais mejor y eso, xo conforme avance la historia, iran apareciendo todos los personajes, y poco a poco, se iran formando las parejitas. **

**Muxas gracias a Shaman1, lightin Squall y terechan! Este capitulo va dedicado a vosotros! Y a los demas, dejad reviews x favor! K es un momento!**

**Capítulo 2**

**¡Nuevos grupos!**

**¡El paso a Genin!**

-Bueno, ¿Ha quedado claro? Os haré tres pruebas físicas, aunque claro, en ellas también habrá que pensar, no es todo solo a base de fuerza...- Comentó el maestro Gai, serio.

Neji, Tenten, Minami y Rock Lee lo escuchaban atentos.-Bien, atended.- El maestro alzó los brazos, y entre sus manos, pudieron verse escondidas unas cuantas piedras redondas, de color gris metálico.- Mirad estas cuatro piedras, todas tienen escrita la palabra Ninja en ellas, ¿Las veis?

Los niños asintieron. Lee, impaciente por empezar, se atrevió a preguntar sin mucho acierto:

-Maestro ¿La prueba trata de quien tira la piedra más lejos?

-¡No! Mirad.- El maestro Gai cogió dos piedras en cada mano, se inclinó hacia atrás y las lanzó con gran fuerza, cada una en distinta dirección.

-¿Y ahora, qué?-Preguntó Tenten.

-Encontrad cada uno una piedra, quien antes la traiga, más posibilidades tendrá de convertirse en Genin, es decir, Ninjas inferiores...

-Maestro ¿Y podríamos pasar los cuatro aunque no llegásemos a la vez?-Preguntó Minami levantando la mano.Gai sonrió y dejó ver sus dientes blancos como perlas, de los cuales, con el reflejo de la luz, parecía que había una pequeña estrellita que siempre brillaba.

-Por supuesto que si…

Durante un momento se mantuvo serio, pero después, tan sólo unos segundos más tarde, alzó las dos manos y gritó.

-¡¡¡Ánimo alumnos míos! ¡¡¡Corred y encontrad la piedra! ¡¡¡Suerte a los cuatro!-

Los chicos se miraron entre sí, antes de dar un paso atrás y echar a correr, cada uno, en una dirección distinta. Gai, los observó mientras desaparecían tras los árboles.

"Oh… que fuerza tiene esta hermosa juventud…"

"¡Bah! Menuda chorrada, no entiendo para que servirá esto…" Pensó Minami. Cuando ya llevaba un par de minutos corriendo a toda velocidad, de repente, sintió como algo le agarraba el tobillo y tiraba de ella hacia arriba. Acabó quedándose colgada bocabajo de un árbol.

-Vaya, dichoso maestro, ha puesto trampas en las partes en las que tiró la piedra…- La muchacha se incorporó, extrajo un puñal de un bolsillo escondido que tenía en el vestido y cortó la cuerda que la sujetaba. Dio una voltereta en el aire y aterrizó de pie en el suelo.- A partir de ahora me andaré con cuidado…- Dijo mientras miraba de reojo a su alrededor.- Debo de concentrarme, domino perfectamente la naturaleza… así que ella me ayudará a encontrar la piedra…En este bosque debe de haber millones...- De pronto, la sobrina del Hokage sintió como un ligero susurro, una leve ráfaga de aire para cualquier humano, pero sin embargo, para ella, todo una frase de un idioma que sólo ella conocía. El idioma de los árboles y de toda la vegetación. Minami miró al frente y corrió a toda velocidad recto.- La piedra fue en esta dirección… -. Frenó bruscamente de súbito, haciendo que sus pies derraparan un poco en el suelo. Sacó un Shuriken y lo lanzó contra unas hierbas. Al momento, un tronco gigante se le vino encima a pocos metros de distancia. Minami sonrió y satisfecha, saltó con soltura para poder esquivarlo.- Descubrí la trampa…- Pero sin quererlo, accionó otra.- ¡¡¡Mierda!-gritó exasperada intentándose apartar, pero otro tronco de menor tamaño se le vino encima y le dio en un costado. La sobrina del Hokage se apretó la parte del costado dolorida y poniendo las dos manos sobre aquella parte golpeada, aterrizó en el suelo. Enfadada y molesta por su mala suerte, se levantó de inmediato y exclamó:

-¡Bien! Voy a dejarme de tonterías- Minami juntó las manos e hizo unos cuantos movimientos con los dedos.- El viento me dirá donde hace poco han caído las últimas cosas...-. Cerró los ojos y se concentró.- ¡Bien! Creo que ya lo sé.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Vale, ahora te toca a ti, Riku.- Informó Kakashi señalándola con la cabeza.

La chica sonrió y dijo algo cortada:

-Bueno… pues me llamo Riku Suzuhara. Mis aficiones son: comer, practicar con mi espada y estar con mis primos. Lo que espero del futuro…- Riku se quedó un momento callada, para después encogerse de hombros.- ¡Bah! No pienso en ello, la verdad.

-Bien, entonces se acabaron las presentaciones, mañana nos pondremos a trabajar.

-¡¡¡Ah! ¡¿Y qué vamos a hacer!- Preguntó Naruto ansioso, levantándose con rapidez.

La sobrina del Hoakege, que estaba sentada a su lado se rió de su impaciencia.

-Primero haremos algo los cuatro juntos…

-¿Y qué va a ser?-Preguntó Naruto nervioso.

-Practicar la supervivencia.

-¿La supervivencia?- Preguntó Riku.

El chico rubio y Sakura también se quedaron extrañados.

-Así es, y yo seré vuestro contrincante. Permitidme advertiros que esto no es una práctica cualquiera…

Naruto y Sakura siguieron preguntando durante un rato, sin dejar en paz a Kakashi. Riku, mientras tanto, observaba a Sasuke, que no había dicho nada desde las presentaciones. Su sueño… ¿Matar a cierta persona? Aquello le inquietaba, él le inquietaba en sí, pero, sin embargo… A través de ese rostro que mostraba hombría y dureza, pudo ver que no había más que un niño triste…

-¿Riku?- Preguntó Kakashi; la aludida salió de sus pensamientos y se puso una mano en la cabeza.

-¡¿Sí? Perdón.

-En esta hoja están los detalles de lo que acabó de explicar. ¡No os retraséis!- Dicho esto se la entregó.

-Mmmm…-Naruto leía detenidamente el documento.

Sakura hacia lo mismo que éste, pero algo nerviosa y Sasuke lo arrugaba. Riku miró la hoja, pero no entendió mucho… de las últimas cosas que había dicho Kakashi no se había enterado de nada.

-¡Bien, hasta mañana!- Dijo el Maestro y se marchó, dejándolos allí.

Sasuke se levantó a su vez y se fue de allí sin decir nada ni dirigir una sola mirada a nadie.

-¡Espera, Sasuke!- Exclamó Sakura, saliendo corriendo tras él.

-Esto… Naruto.- comenzó a decir la sobrina del Hoka, sobresaltando al chico de ojos azules. ¿Se habría dado cuenta de quién era? Se puso algo rojo y se levantó de los escalones en los que estaba sentado.- Verás…¿Te importaría explicarme lo último que ha dicho Kakashi? Es que no me he enterado de nada…

-¡Estás aún más perdida que yo!- Riku se rió.- Está bien, te lo explicaré.

-¿Vamos dando una vuelta?- Preguntó Riku. Naruto sonrió feliz, le daba la impresión de que ella y él serían muy buenos amigos.

-¡Claro!- Exclamó feliz; los dos comenzaron a caminar juntos mientras Naruto se lo explicaba a la chica distraída.

-Verás, de entre todos los que nos hemos graduado este año solo 9 de nosotros conseguiremos el título de Genins, ninjas inferiores. Los demás que no lleguen a superar la prueba, deberán volver a la escuela… ¡Y es muy difícil aprobar! ¿sabes?- La chica de ojos verdes se quedó callada.

-Mmm… entiendo, ¡Muchas gracias por explicármelo! ¡Mañana nos vemos! Seguro que aprobaremos los cuatro…- Se despidió Riku, y de un salto, desapareció de allí.

Naruto sonrió, y cogió el camino para su casa, pensaba entrenarse toda la noche.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Después de esquivar unas diez trampas, Minami había conseguido encontrar la piedra. Como ahora se acordaba perfectamente el lugar donde yacían, corrió esquivándolas todas. Sin querer, llegó a pisar una y un papel explosivo se accionó.

BUM!

La chica se hizo daño en el pie, pero siguió corriendo… debía llegar la primera, debía de ser la mejor… para demostrar su valía a aquel hombre, aquel hombre que era su padre y que tanto la odiaba…

A lo lejos se vislumbraba al maestro Gai, ¡Genial! ¡Estaba a punto de llegar! ¡Y la primera! Pero de pronto, se dio cuenta de que unos metros más atrás del maestro, se acercaba a toda velocidad otra persona… Neji, aquel chico de ojos plateados.

Minami aceleró. Su rival en aquellos momentos, se percató de esto e hizo lo mismo simultáneamente… estaban a punto de llegar, cuando los dos frenaron en seco, clavando los dos pies con firmeza, produciendo que la tierra se levantara bajo ellos. El maestro Gai extendió la mano a ambos lados y Neji y Minami le entregaron la piedra a la vez.

-¡Toma, maestro!- Dijeron los dos a una. Se miraron mutuamente, jadeando.

-¡Muy bien! ¡Habéis llegado los dos a la vez! ¡Se nota que os encontráis en la primavera de la juventud!- Exclamó Gai sonriendo ampliamente, acto seguido, señaló al suelo-. Descansad mientras llegan Tenten y Rock Lee.

Minami se sentó en el suelo, respirando agitadamente, sintiendo como las mejillas le ardían por el esfuerzo. Ese niño tenía velocidad, no lo podía negar. Neji, en silencio, la analizaba con la mirada.

"Así que la sobrina del Hokage parece no ser una debilucha…" Pensó.

En ese momento llegó la otra muchacha del grupo, la misma que antes había jugueteado con un puñal frente a los ojos de Minami, y le entregó a Gai la piedra, con el cansancio dibujado en cada gota de sudor que le recorría el rostro.

-¡Bien, Tenten!

La chica de los moños miró a Neji y a Minami.

-Bueno, al menos no he sido la última...

-¡¡¡Maestro!- Se escuchó a alguien gritando de lejos, era Rock Lee que venía a toda velocidad.

-¡Lee!- Dijo el maestro sonriendo. El chico de grandes cejas dejó de correr y apoyó sus manos en sus rodillas jadeando.

-La piedra...- Dijo y se la entregó. Miró a sus 3 compañeros sonriendo pero enseguida se desvaneció esa sonrisa... Otra vez había sido el último... Rock Lee miró al suelo callado, el maestro apoyó una de sus manos en el hombro de éste y dijo.

-¡¡¡Muy bien!¡Los cuatro habéis tardado muy poco! La primera prueba...¡La habéis superado los cuatro!

Lee dio un salto de alegría y Minami sonrió satisfecha, primer obstáculo superado.

-¿De qué irá la siguiente?- Preguntó aquel alumno tan parecido a su maestro. De sus ojos saltaban chispas de alegría…

-Bueno... pues un buen Ninja debe de usar sus armas correctamente ¿No es así?-Preguntó Gai.

-¡Claro!- Dijo Rock Lee apretando sus puños.

El Maestro se agachó y cogió cuatro figuras de hombres hechas de madera que tenía puestas en el suelo.

-Bueno, pues estás dianas os la pondré a 15 metros más o menos de cada uno de vosotros, y conforme vayáis acertando, más lejos os la pondré hasta que la diana llegue a esta línea…-Informó el Gai, y con una rama dibujó una línea en el suelo. Poco después colocó las dianas en sus respectivos sitios.

-¡Empezad!

Minami sacó tres shurikens y los lanzó, dos de ellos dieron justo en la cabeza, mientras que uno la rozó. Tenten la miró sorprendida, no esperaba que al primer intento acertase ya dos dianas. Pero ella no se quedó atrás, cogió tres de los suyos y los lanzó contra la figura de madera, dos dieron en el pecho y uno en un brazo. La sobrina del Hokage torció el gesto, Tenten, Rock Lee y Neji tenían un año más que ella, y por lo tanto, como suponía ella, deberían tener más práctica que ella. Suspiró.

"Supongo que por el momento… no tendré más remedio que fingir un poco…"

Se deshizo de estos pensamientos agitando un poco la cabeza y cogió uno de sus cuchillos para seguir la prueba.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Riku llegó por fin a casa de su tío, que al parecer, estaba vacía. Subió las escaleras y llegó al cuarto que compartía con Minami, se tumbó en la cama, cansada.

Pensó en el grupo que le había tocado… su nuevo maestro le caía bastante bien, era quizás un poco raro, pero al fin y al cabo no parecía mala persona, dado que fue el único que se prestó en ayudarla aquella mañana. Aunque al parecer, por el contrario, a él no les había gustado sus nuevos alumnos. Sakura parecía buena chica, Naruto le caía bien y Sasuke…Riku se giró sobre si misma para quedar de lado en la cama…ese niño le intrigaba.

Se desperezó, dejó de pensar en sus compañeros y acercándose a su maleta, la abrió. No le había dado tiempo a sacar nada, así que lo primero que cogió fue su espada y le quitó su funda, hizo unos cuantos movimientos con ella y abrochándose la funda la guardó en su sitio. Como le gustaba aquella espada… que había sido de su padre. Riku se reprimió, reprimió sus ganas de llorar, había prometido desde hacia mucho tiempo no volver a llorar, aunque a veces le costara…y mucho. Su padre había muerto poco después de que ella naciera, apenas un par de meses, y su madre corrió la misma suerte a causa de un virus cuando ella tenía siete años, y se encontraba lejos de su hogar. Desde entonces había estado con sus primos, sobre todo con Minami, que ahora era una hermana para ella… Riku suspiró. Ella siempre se llevaba bien con todo el mundo (o casi todos) se reía y hacia muchas tonterías…Pero ella sabía que eso solo era superficial, dentro tenía un vacío que no sabía como llenar, su manera de refugiarse de si misma, en cierto modo era esa, estar alegre todo el día y ser simpática…

Riku se dirigió a la gran ventana que había enfrente de ella y que estaba justo al lado de su cama, la abrió y de un salto llegó al tejado de la casa de al lado. Sintió el aire fresco en su cara y sonrió. Esa sensación la aliviaba. Miró a un lado y hacia otro, quería ir a buscar a Minami, seguramente ya habría terminado de entrenar, se dirigió a toda velocidad hacia la ventana abierta de par en par.

-¡Riku!-Se escuchó gritar a alguien.

La aludida paró en seco y se quedó de pie en el bordillo de una ventana, Riku vio a su tío y le saludó sonriendo.

-¿Ya has terminado con Kakashi?-Preguntó éste.

-Así es.- Contestó ella desde el tejado, feliz. Su tío adoptó una mirada sombría.

Deberías estar entrenando por tu cuenta y no haciendo el vago, ¿Otra vez con esa espada de un lado para otro?

A la chica se le cambió la expresión del rostro, y adquirió una frialdad que pareció congelar todos sus músculos faciales.

"Ya estamos otra vez…" Pensó el Hokage sin apartar su vista de la joven. Ésta, se volvió dándole la espalda a su tío.

-Eso a ti te tiene que dar igual… voy a ver a Minami.- Informó la muchacha seriamente. Dicho esto, dio un salto, atravesando la ventana abierta y comenzó a correr por los tejados, alejándose de la casa.

-¡Riku, espera!- Gritó el Hokage pero Riku… estaba demasiado lejos para poder o querer oírle.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Niwa miró a su nuevo grupo… la verdad, todos parecían unos inútiles redomados, y aquella chica rubia llamada Ino, estaba todo el tiempo hablando y no le dejaba en paz. El maestro Asuma los había invitado a comer y estaban saboreando unas empanadillas recién hechas que estaban deliciosas.

"¿Cómo les iría a Riku y a Minami?" Pensaba continuamente.

Tratándose de Riku seguro que ya habría hecho amigos y tratándose de su hermana… ¡Bah! siempre estaban peleándose, aunque eso de sí, la mayoría de las era él el que comenzaba… Aunque a pesar de eso, en numerosas ocasiones la había defendido de las cosas que criticaba su padre de ella, eso si, siempre a solas con él. Al fin y al cabo era su hermana, y la quería mucho…

Riku a menudo, también había defendido a su prima de los insultos de su padre, pero en más de una ocasión la había castigado por contestar y por defender, a lo que él decía: lo injustificable. En cierto modo por estas peleas con su tío, hacía un año Riku fue mandada, junto a sus primos, por su tío a un internado Ninja, y por eso también, en cierto modo hoy estaban allí, su antiguo hogar: la villa Oculta de la Hoja. Su tío, el padre de Minami, decía que allí seguro que estarían bien y les serviría para aprender muchas cosas… ¿Realmente aprendería algo allí? Miró a su alrededor: de un pasota, una bolita de carne y una histérica charlatana poco iba a aprender.

Niwa suspiró y miró al cielo ¿Realmente su padre pretendía algo enviándolos allí? A fin de cuentas, el chico había vivido muchos momentos de tensión entre su hermana y su padre, aunque ésta primera solía callar.

Riku sin embargo, cuando se enfadaba mucho parecía explotar en su interior y era capaz de decir cientos de cosas…

Niwa sonrió, en cierto modo se alegraba de estar allí, para alejarse al menos, durante un tiempo, de los problemas familiares que en días pasados abarcaban la mayor parte de su tiempo.

-¡Shikamaru!¿Te vas a comer eso?-La voz del Akimichi hizo que saliese de sus pensamientos.

-Paso…Tómalo.- Dijo el muchacho ofreciéndole la empanadilla que le quedaba.

-¿Cómo puedes comer tanto Chouji?-Preguntó Ino fascinada.

- A ti lo que te pasa es que estás obsesionada con las dietas…-Murmuró el chico de la coleta mirándola de reojo, ésta lo fulminó con la mirada.

-¡¡¡A mí no me hace falta ninguna dieta!¡Más bien a ti! ¡Qué con lo vago que eres siempre estás flojeando!-Exclamó la rubia moviendo los puños en el aire, el Suzuhara miró a su grupo de reojo, aquellas voces, lo habían hecho volver a la realidad.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Minami observó a Tenten, ¡No había fallado ningún arma de las que había lanzado contra la diana! La verdad es que parecía que las éstas eran su fuerte sin duda.

Neji había terminado unos minutos antes que ella y Rock Lee había sido el último. En aquellos momentos descansaban un poco.

El maestro Gai les había dicho que la segunda prueba la habían pasado todos también y felicitó calurosamente a Tenten por su gran trabajo con las armas.

-Bueno, me parece que empezaremos la última prueba…- Comenzó a decir el Maestro.-¡YA!- Gritó y alzó un brazo.

-¿De qué trata esta vez?-Preguntó Tenten muy segura de sí misma, secándose el sudor debido en cierto modo al calor y en parte al trabajo tan fabuloso que acababa de realizar.

-Combates entre vosotros.

Dos llamitas se encendieron en los ojos de Lee y miró a Neji con entusiasmo, ellos dos eran rivales desde que se conocieron.

-Tenten contra Lee, y Neji contra Minami.- Ambos contrincantes se miraron, unos con aprensión y otros divertidos por su pareja.- De momento lo estáis haciendo muy bien, pero mostradme ahora lo que podéis hacer.- Gai alzó el pulgar, sonriendo.- Aunque perdáis el combate os puedo dar el título de Ninjas inferiores, así que no os preocupéis… ¡Qué las dos luchas comiencen a la vez!- Bramó el hombre, apartándose y sentándose encima de una roca unos metros más allá.- ¡Empezad!

Tenten y Rock Lee comenzaron a combatir cuerpo a cuerpo de inmediato, sin dejar apenas tiempo a lanzarse miradas de desafío. Minami dejó de observarlos para ponerse a la altura de Neji.

-¿Sabes? Aunque seas mi compañero no voy a frenarme a la hora de atacar…- Advirtió Minami poniéndose en una posición defensiva.

-No te preocupes, yo tampoco soy de esos.- Contestó Neji.

Los dos sonrieron y acto seguido, el chico se dirigió hacia ella a gran velocidad. Minami frunció el entrecejo, el cuerpo a cuerpo no era lo suyo, así que debería evitarlo. La chica cerró los ojos, concentrándose, y apoyó las manos en el suelo, pero demasiado tarde, no esperaba que Neji fuese tan rápido. Éste, con fuerza, golpeó su estómago, impulsándola hacia arriba. Minami quedó suspendida en el aire durante unos segundos, echando sangre por la boca, calló al suelo y su cabeza impactó contra la dura tierra. La sobrina del Hokage cerró los ojos por el dolor que sentía y le recorría de arriba abajo el estómago.

Rápidamente reaccionó, abrió los ojos y se apartó justo a tiempo de otro puñetazo de Neji, que fue a parar en el suelo haciendo que éste se hundiese y agrietase. Minami apoyó sus dos manos en el suelo cogiendo impulso para ponerse de pie y dar un salto hacia un árbol. Neji la siguió. La chica sacó un shuriken y se lo lanzó a gran velocidad haciendo que fuese imposible esquivarlo y el chico tuviese la necesidad de poner una de sus manos por medio, llegando a herírsela.

Minami apoyó sus pies en una rama gruesa de un árbol y alzó sus brazos. Neji se quedó en el suelo firme esperando con ansia el ataque de su oponente.

A los pocos segundos, todas las hojas del árbol se desprendieron y bajando sus brazos, Minami apuntó con sus manos en la dirección que estaba su rival.

-¡¡¡Hojas de árbol!- Gritó. Al momento todas las hojas se dirigieron hacia Neji. Éste sonrió con indiferencia, menuda estupidez de ataque… pero entonces, una hoja le rozó un brazo. El chico se sobresaltó y se rozó la piel con la yema de sus dedos. Estaba sangrando… de pronto, comprendió. ¡Debajo de cada hoja había escondido un shuriken!

Otras cuantas hojas impactaron contra su cuerpo, haciendo lo mismo que la primera. Neji se vio forzado a ponerse a girar sobre si mismo, devolviendo el ataque a Minami.

-¡Giro celestial!

Ésta no se esperaba aquella clase de contestación, y la parte izquierda de su cuerpo se vio afectada por su propio ataque. La chica saltó y aterrizó en el suelo de pie.

"Esto se va alargando demasiado…" Pensó Minami, tragó saliva, y comenzó a jadear.

-No lo haces mal, chica…- Reconoció Neji.- Pero para vencerme tendrás que hacer algo mejor.

"¡Vaya!" Pensó el maestro Gai sorprendido " No pensé que pudiera hacer frente a Neji con tanta facilidad…"

El chico de ojos plateados, se dirigió a ella de nuevo. Minami parecía bastante cansada…¡Ese chico parecía no agotarse nunca! La sobrina del Hokage suspiró, y señaló la raíz de un árbol que sobresalía del suelo. Justo cuando Neji pasó sobre ella, corriendo, hizo que ésta se levantase haciéndole tropezar.

Éste cayó al suelo y Minami aprovechó esto para acercarse a él a toda velocidad preparada para darle una patada con todas sus fuerzas en un brazo, pero justo cuando la chica estaba a punto de ejecutar su ataque, Neji se levantó. El chico paró el golpe con dificultad, así que Minami, aprovechando por momentos la incomodidad de su rival, empezó a darle pequeños golpes donde podía.

"¡Está chica está haciendo retroceder a Neji! No esperaba que fuese tan fuerte…"

-Maestro… -Dijo alguien tocando el hombro de Gai. Éste se sobresaltó y miró hacia abajo. Lee lo miraba sonriente.

-Dime.

-Pues… que Tenten y yo hace rato que ya hemos terminado… y he ganado yo.- Dijo el muchacho.

-¡Ah! ¡Claro! Ya me había dado cuenta…- dijo el maestro riéndose, intentando disimular que había estado todo el tiempo pendiente del otro combate.

El maestro no se ha enterado de nada de lo que hemos hecho… -Comentó Tenten que jadeaba sentada en el suelo. Miró con recelo y envidia alos dos combatientes, que no cesaban de dar y recibir los ataques de uno y otro.

Los tres, contemplaron la lucha con gran interés.

Minami no paraba de dar golpes a Neji, y éste lo único que podía hacer era defenderse. De repente, la chica de cabello castaño, le dio un puñetazo a su rival, en plena mejilla. El chico apoyó un pie en el suelo, sin llegar a caer a éste. Minami sonrió satisfecha, tenía su rival donde quería: pero entonces Neji borró esa sonrisa cuando le devolvió el golpe. La chica cayó inevitablemente al suelo por la potencia del ataque, tosió, ahogada, y levantó la mirada, clavándola en aquellos ojos plateados ; no paraba de jadear y sin embargo, Neji apenas estaba cansado.

Minami se levantó y observó al chico. De pronto, sus cejas se frncieron, y dio un paso atrás, sobrecogida. Alrededor del ojo de Neji se habían levantado numerosas venas, dándole un aspecto terrorífico, propio de un monstruo.

El muchacho se acercó entonces a tanta velocidad que Minami no pudo reaccionar. Neji extendió su brazo, y con la punta de sus dedos, golpeó con fuerza un punto vital muy cerca del corazón. La chica se inclinó, y escupió sangre. Fue con éste golpe con el que sentenció el combate y Minami acabó cayendo al suelo, sin fuerzas.

Neji la observó pensativamente, con algo de sangre en el labio.

El maestro Gai se levantó de pronto y se acercó a la exhausta muchacha.

-Muy bien, Minami… Ya eres un Ninja inferior, un auténtico Genin.- La sobrina del Hokage abrió mucho los ojos y apoyó las manos en el suelo, intentando incorporarse sin mucho éxito.

-Y… ¿Y Neji?-Preguntó jadeando y sin aliento.

-Él ya lo era.- Contestó su maestro sonriendo.-Y los demás también.- Añadió mirando a Tenten y a Rock Lee.Éste último levantó el dedo pulgar sonriendo. La chica correspondió aquella sonrisa débilmente, sin entender aún del todo.

-Ellos tres tienen un año más que tú, así que han disimulado que no eran Genins para que no te sintieras excluida y pensases que ibas a ser la única que tendría que enfrentarse a la prueba…

Minami miró a su equipo, Tenten tenía los ojos cerrados e intentaba relajarse, Neji a tan sólo un metro de ella, observándola aún y Rock Lee le sonreía. La chica miró al suelo y esbozo una preciosa sonrisa… aquel… si que era un equipo.

- Ahora que ya lo sabes, creo que es hora de que te presentes adecuadamente, y nos digas aquello que esperas del futuro.- El maestro Gai guiñó un ojo.- Aquí en Konoha, esto es una tradición.

Minami levantó la cabeza y asintió.

-Me llamo Minami Suzuhara, y, aunque nací aquí, en la Villa Oculta de la Hoja, he estado viajando durante todos estos años. Me gusta mucho entrenar, leer, pelearme con mi hermano y estar junto a mi prima Riku. Lo que espero de mi futuro…- de pronto, su expresión de ensombreció tanto, que los componentes de su grupo alzaron ambas cejas, sorprendidos.- Solo espero una cosa, y es… demostrar lo que valgo a cierta persona…

**Bueno, no ay muxo k decir, nada mas k dejeis reviews x favor! No cuesta nada!**


	3. ¡Suspendida!¡Dadme otra oportunidad!

**Wolassss! Lo sentimos! Hemos tardado bastante en actualizar! Xo sk ya emos empezado el colegio xD y no veais k coñazo…weno contestaremos a los k nos abeis dejado reviews**

**_Dark Pam: _nos alegramos d k t aya gustado tanto el fict! y si, pasara algo entre riku y sasuke n.n, t pegan esos dos? Niwa y minami tamben protagonizaran parejas, al igual k los demas personajes!**

**_Tere-chan: _nos alegramos d k t aya gustado! aver k t parece este capi!**

**_Lighting- Squall: _ nos alegramos d k t guste! aver k t parece este capi!**

**Weno, ya sta xD aunk casi no nos dejen reviews seguiremos adelante con el fict! x favor, a los k lo leeis, djad reviews! y a los k lo aceis muxas, muxas gracias, ya sabeis, los reviews cuantos mas largos mejor! sobre las parejas, opiniones sobre nuevos personajes, etc…muxos besos!**

**Capítulo 3**

**¡Suspendida!**

**¡Dadme otra oportunidad!**

Riku corría a toda velocidad por la villa… acababa de llegar y ya había discutido con su tío…Meneó la cabeza e intentó dejar de pensar en ello, ahora de lo que tenía ganas era de ver a Minami y a Niwa…

La chica se acercó al bosque que se encontraba cerca de la zona en la que antes se había despedido de su prima. Frenó y aterrizó en cuclillas en la rama de un árbol. De pronto se escuchó un ligero "clic", algo se accionó y la rama, que se encontraba a bastante altura del suelo, se rompió en dos, acabando por precipitarse al vacío junto a Riku. Ésta, rápida, sacó su espada a tiempo y la clavó en el tronco del árbol, dejándola colgando de un brazo.

"¿Quién habrá puesto esta trampa?" Se preguntó Riku poniendo sus dos manos en la empuñadura de su larga arma. Apoyó sus dos pies en el tronco del árbol y la sacó con brusquedad; dio una voltereta y fue a parar a la rama de otro árbol que estaba a tan sólo unos metros a su derecha. Guardó la espada y miró a su alrededor.

De repente, escuchó una voz y unos aplausos, Riku miró a la entrada del bosque.

-¡¡¡Riku!¡¡¡Eres la mejor!¡¡¡Qué ganas tenía de verte!

-¡Kohohamaru! ¿Has salido ya de la escuela?-Preguntó su prima bajando del árbol y aterrizando al lado del niño. Éste se le abalanzó y la abrazó con fuerza.

-¡Sí! ¡¡¡He visto como esquivabas la trampa!¡¡¡Wow!- Riku se rió.- ¡¡¡¿¿¿Y Minami!-Preguntó el niño pequeño con el mismo entusiasmo de antes. Miró a su alrededor, como si esperase ver a su otra prima tras su espalda.

Pues creo que está con su grupo.- Contestó Riku, apartándose con suavidad de su primo.-¿Qué hace una trampa aquí colocada?

-¿No has visto el cartel?- Kohohamaru señaló un cartel que había colgado en un árbol.

Zona de entrenamiento del maestro Gai y su grupo.- Leyó en voz alta la sobrina del Hokage.- ¡Ah! El grupo de Minami era el del maestro Gai...

-¡Oye Riku! Juega conmigo a Ninjas, venga porfa...- Dijo Kohohamaru tirando del brazo de la chica.

-Vale, de acuerdo...- Dijo Riku mirando al interior del bosque ¿Qué clase de entrenamiento estaría haciendo su prima?

-¡Bien! Vamos a comer y después jugamos ¿vale?-Preguntó Riku.

Kohohamaru sonrió y los dos se fueron a un puesto de comida.

Ya era por la tarde noche y Niwa hacia rato había vuelto a casa. Se había encontrado a su prima mayor por el camino y le había dicho que no había visto a su hermana desde que se habían despedido aquella misma mañana. Él le había preguntado que porque no le acompañaba a casa, pero Riku le había dicho que prefería ir a recoger a Minami… Aunque en realidad lo que quería era evitar ver a su tío. A Kohohamaru lo había dejado con sus amigos haría una media hora.

Minami no era de los que llegaban tarde a los sitios, (al contrario que ella) así que suponía que se había quedado entrenando.

Riku iba por los tejados dando saltos (típico de ella) cuando se detuvo de súbito al ver a una figura caminando muy despacio. De un salto aterrizó en el suelo y comprobó que aquella figura pertenecía a su prima Minami.

-¡¡¡Ey, Minami!¿Qué tal tu grupo?-Preguntó Riku dándole una palmadita suave en la espalda.

Minami intentó mantener el equilibrio, pues poco le faltó para caer derrumbada al suelo. Tenía las majillas muy rojas y no cesaba de jadear.

-Como se nota que la resistencia no es lo tuyo.- Comentó su prima sonriendo.

La chica de pelo castaño se mordió la lengua, enrabietada, se moría por contarle lo que le hacía ir casi arrastrándose, pero le había prometido al maestro Gai no decírselo a nadie.

-Oye, ¿tan duro es el entrenamiento?

-Ni te lo imaginas… - Respondió Minami.

Su prima pasó uno de los brazos de la agotada muchacha por su hombro, para ayudarla a andar. Minami sonrió.

-Bueno ¿Y tú y tu grupo?

-Bien, mis compañeros parecen simpáticos y el maestro… es un poco raro y no le gustamos mucho…

-No hablemos de rarezas…- pensó en voz alta Minami, recordando a su nuevo grupo, y a los estrafalarios de sus integrantes.

Las chicas no hablaron mucho más por el camino, debido al cansancio de la pobre Minami, que tan sólo podía arrastrarse.

Al llegar a la casa, Riku llamó a la puerta y Niwa les abrió. El chico sonrió triunfalmente cuando vio a su hermana.

-Mírala, pobre Riku… tiene que ir cargando contigo…

-¡¡¡Cállate idiota! Ella no ha estado entrenando toda la tarde como yo.- Contestó su hermana enfadada, agitó un puño, pero tan sólo pudo llegar a rozar la piel del brazo desnudo de su hermano.

-Bah… Pasad, la cena ya está servida.

Riku y Minami pasaron de inmediato al comedor. Allí estaba sentado el Hokage y Kohohamaru, que corrió hacia su prima menor para abrazarla y saludarla. A la agotada Minami, poco le faltó para caer derrumbada de nuevo en el suelo.

Riku, no haciendo caso a la divertida escena, intentó desviar la mirada de su tío, pero no lo consiguió. Niwa se percató de la tensión que había surgido de repente, aunque prefirió no decir nada. Su hermana, por el contrario, todavía no se había dado cuenta, ya que aún hablaba animadamente con Kohohamaru.

Al cabo de unos minutos, tomaron asiento para cenar.

Minami se sentó al lado de su tío y su primo pequeño, entre sus dos primas, Riku entre Niwa y Konohamaru y el maestro Hokage entre los dos hermanos.

-Bueno, Minami ¿Qué tal te ha ido con tu grupo?-Preguntó su tío.

Pues la verdad es que ha sido duro, pero creo que de alguna manera u otra, encajo en él. -¡Tenías razón tío! Es perfecto para mí.- Contestó feliz la aludida, mientras sorbía la sopa sin hacer ruido.

-¿Y vosotros dos?-Preguntó mirando a Niwa y Riku, ésta miró al plato.

-Bah, no está mal…- Comentó el chico por no decir otra cosa.

-El mío bien.- Se limitó a decir Riku.

Su prima la miró de reojo, extrañada de que su prima dijese tan poca cosa, ya que normalmente, era capaz de hablar horas y horas seguidas.

-¿Has estado entrenándote hasta esta hora?-Preguntó el maestro mirando a su sobrina menor, ésta asintió.- ¿Y tú Niwa?- Éste también lo hizo.- ¿Y tú Riku?-Cuestionó por último.

Minami frunció el entrecejo, presintió pronto explotaría una discusión.

-No.- Se limitó a decir Riku.

-¿Y qué has estado haciendo?- La chica se quedó callada durante un momento.

-He estado con Kohamaru.- Contestó al fin.

-Ya podías aprender de tus primos, sigues sin tener ningún interés por nada…- Riku no contestó.- Haces lo que te da la gana.

-Yo no soy igual que mis primos…- Dijo la chica de ojos verdes poniendo sus dos manos sobre sus pantalones cortos.

-Pues podrías esforzarte en ser como ellos… ¡Mírame cuando te hablo!- Exclamó molesto el Hokage dando un pequeño puñetazo sobre la mesa. Riku le miró, aunque no se sobresaltó por el estallido de cólera.- No me ha gustado nada tu actitud, cuando te hablo tienes que mirarme y prestarme atención.- El Hokage guardó silencio durante un segundo- Y por supuesto, que lo de esta tarde no se vuelva a producir…

-¿¡Qué es lo de está tarde!- Saltó Riku.

Niwa la miró y entreabrió los labios para decirle que mantuviese la boca cerrada, pero no le dio tiempo, el Hokage fue más rápido:

-¡Imbécil! Sabes a lo que me refiero perfectamente, te dije que esperases y ni siquiera dignarte a escucharme. Quizás tu tío tenía razón respecto a lo de dejarte en aquel internado Ninja…

La chica se levantó de pronto, haciendo caer a la silla de espalda, tirando los cubiertos sobre el plato. Lanzó una fulminante mirada a su tío, y caminando a toda velocidad, salió tras la puerta del salón.

-¡Riku, espera!- Exclamó Kohohamaru, echando a correr, siguiendo a su prima. Minami se levantó, pero su tío le cogió por la muñeca y negó con la cabeza. Resentida, volvió a tomar asiento.

En aquellos momentos, sería mejor que Riku se quedase sola…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke andaba solo por los tejados, aquella noche no podía dormir, aunque en realidad, no le vendría nada mal, ya a que por la mañana sería la prueba de ascenso a Genin. Frenó y se sentó en un tejado no muy alto, mordió su uña del dedo pulgar y pensó detenidamente en que podría tratar la prueba…¿Supervivencia? ¿Qué tontería sería aquella? Sasuke, que miraba a un punto perdido de la casa que había frente a él, se dio cuenta de que era ni más ni menos que la del Hokage, observó con detenimiento una ventana en la que se distinguía una figura tumbada, cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a la oscuridad dijo para sí:

" Si es Riku..."

Se esforzó por ver mejor y comprobó una dulce sonrisa en los labios de su compañero, el pelo rizado y despeinado, como casi siempre, caía como una cascada negra, que cubría parte de la almohada blanca; sus ojos verdes, estaban cerrados, sin que se pudiesen ver sus preciosas pupilas verdes.

Sasuke sacudió su cabeza y apartó la mirada, enfadado.

"¿Pero qué estoy haciendo?" Se preguntó a sí mismo y se fue de allí.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Riku se desperezó, a pesar de la discusión del día anterior, había dormido bastante bien, miró a la cama de al lado. Minami ya se había marchado…

La verdad era que, comparada con ella, su prima tenía un gran sentido del trabajo y fuerza de voluntad. Riku cogió con fuerza sus sábanas y miró su espada.

-Papá… ¿Qué dirías de mi si me vieras?…- La muchacha miró el reloj que estaba encima de la mesilla de noche.

-¡¡¡MIERDA!-Se escuchó su voz en los pasillos de la casa.

A los pocos segundos, Riku salía por la puerta de su cuarto subiéndose la bragueta de los pantalones y poniéndose la chaqueta bien; cogió su espada y se la puso a la espalda, saliendo de allí a toda prisa.

-¡¡¡Maldita sea! ¡Me he quedado dormida! ¡Y encima hoy es la prueba de paso a Genin!- Riku corrió a toda velocidad, mientras se ponía la cinta de los Ninjas en la frente.

Esa mañana, habían quedado en un campo a cielo abierto bastante lejos del centro de la Villa. Riku vio a sus tres compañeros a lo lejos y sonrió, no se veía a Kakashi por ningún lado. La chica dejó de correr y saludó a los integrantes de su grupo.

-¡Hola !- Exclamó alegremente. Sasuke no la miró y Sakura se limitó a alzar la mano.

-¡Riku! Te pareces al maestro Kakashi llegando tarde a los sitios, ¿Entrenaste ayer?-Preguntó ansioso Naruto acercándose a toda velocidad.

-Pues la verdad es que…- comenzó a decir ella, poniendo una de sus manos en la cabeza.

-¡Holaaa! ¡Buenos días chicos!- Se escuchó una voz a sus espaldas, todos se volvieron, Kakashi acababa de llegar.

-¡¡LLEGAS TARDE!- Gritaron Naruto y Sakura enfadados.

El maestro dejó su maleta en el suelo y sacó algo de ella.

-¡Bien! El reloj ya está preparado.- Informó Kakashi poniendo un reloj encima de un tronco, los cuatro niños lo miraron, interrogantes.- Aquí tengo dos campanillas…- El maestro sacó del bolsillo dos pequeños objetos relucientes.

-Deberéis arrebatármelas antes que se hagan las doce del mediodía.- Kakashi siguió hablando explicando parte de la prueba. Mientras tanto, la barriga de Riku pedía comida a gritos y no escuchaba lo que el hombre decía, de nuevo, tras hacer uso de su voluntad, consiguió atender.

-Vale con una sola campanilla para cada uno, y tengo dos, así que como mínimo dos de vosotros acabará atado al tronco… El que no consiga una campanilla habrá fracasado en la misión, es decir, que dos de vosotros tendrá que volver a la escuela… ¿Está claro?- Los cuatro niños miraron seriamente a su maestro. Kakashi siguió hablando, por otro lado, Riku se encontraba absorbida en sus pensamientos, no paraba de pensar en su tío… ¿Por qué la había comparado? Desde pequeña siempre habían hecho lo mismo… estaba harta.

Salió bruscamente de las ensoñaciones al ver como Naruto atacaba a Kakashi de pronto, lanzando un grito de guerra. Todos miraron con atención, intrigados, intentando adivinar cual sería el final del ataque, cuando entonces, el Maestro apareció detrás de Naruto apuntándole con su propia arma. Todos se quedaron boquiabiertos.

-No te precipites chaval, que todavía no he dado la señal de empezar. Pero bueno, veo que me has atacado en serio, con intención incluso de matarme… lo que indica que me has reconocido como tu profesor ¿No?- rió- Creo que… empezáis… a gustarme.- Los cuatro niños sonrieron- ¡¡¡Pues vamos allá!¿Preparados?

El maestro Kakashi mandó esconderse a sus alumnos. Riku se acercó a Sasuke y Sakura antes de que se escondieran, ya que Naruto no tenía la intención...

-¡Escuchadme! ¡Creo que si le atacamos todos a la vez podremos quitarle las dos campanillas!- Propuso la sobrina del Hokage sonriendo.

Sakura miró a Sasuke, esperando alguna respuesta.

-Tú haz lo que te de la gana, yo no necesito a ninguno de vosotros para conseguir mi campanilla.- Dijo Sasuke con desprecio y siguió caminando.

-¡Pero tú solo nunca lo conseguirás!

El chico de pelo negro se giró y la miró con frialdad.

-Habla por ti misma, yo no necesitó ni a ti ni nadie.

-¡Pero no lo entendéis!- Volvió a insistir Riku. Pero antes de poder acabar lo que quería decir, Sakura y Sasuke ya se habían ido a esconder.

Kakashi miró con curiosidad la escena.

La sobrina del Hokage dio un salto, enfadada y fue a parar a la rama más alta de un árbol.

"Ese Sasuke Uchicha…¡Es un egoísta! Solo piensa en él…" Pensó Riku para si misma. Apoyó su espalda en el tronco y miró a lo lejos la Villa Oculta de la Hoja. La chica, tenía la vista de un águila, una de sus muchas cualidades, y pudo comprobar como, no muy lejos de allí, unos niños más mayores que su primo Kohohamaru estaban empujándole y golpeándole. Riku se levantó de inmediato y miró hacia abajo, Naruto combatía con Kakashi, y aquello parecía que iba a durar para rato…

La muchacha dudó un momento, pero pensó:

"¡Bah! ¿No quieren ir cada uno a su bola? Pues que vayan…"

Riku saltó a otra rama y así se alejó del lugar donde se encontraban sus compañeros y maestro.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Minami, espero que no le hayas dicho a nadie lo de los lastres…- Comentó el maestro Gai mirando a su alumna.

-¡No! Ni siquiera a mi prima…- contestó orgullosa.

-Bien, he visto que tus dos puntos débiles son la resistencia y la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, así que trabajaremos esas dos fuentes a fondo. Es por ello por lo que te he puesto los lastres

-Lo sé.

A sus espaldas, Tenten practicaba con cuchillos y shurikens con una diana que se movía de un lado a otro, Neji estaba sentado en el suelo y tenía los ojos cerrados, meditando y concentrando el Chakra y Lee estaba haciendo flexiones.

-¡Bien, haz por el momento cien flexiones! ¡Después de éste calentamiento, comenzaremos el verdadero entrenamiento!- Exclamó el maestro Gai.

Minami agachó la cabeza deprimida, pero enseguida sonrió.

-¡De acuerdo!- Profirió entusiasmada.

Se colocó al lado de Lee, éste, al momento, sonrió. La chica abrió los ojos de par en par, sorprendida, al ver que las flexiones las hacia solo con una mano, y que llevaba ya trescientas doce…

-Oye, Minami…

-Dime.- Dijo ella haciendo la primera flexión.

-¿Cómo conseguiste igualarte tanto con Neji? Quiero decir… cuando le atacaste le hiciste retroceder…- Preguntó Lee sin perder el ritmo de sus flexiones.

-No sé…- la chica se mordió el labio- Observé su manera de atacar y me anticipé a él, aunque… de poco me sirvió, me ganó… es muy fuerte.- Comentó Minami mirando al suelo mientras una gota de sudor resbalaba por su frente.

Ya…- Dijo Lee poniéndose serio.- Pero yo creo que tú también eres muy fuerte.- Su compañera sonrió, medio avergonzada, medio agradecida.- ¿Sabes? Tu hermano, tu prima y tú sois el nuevo tema de la aldea

-¿En serio?-Lee asintió.-¿Y qué es lo que dicen?

-Bueno…Un poco de todo, vuestras técnicas, fuerza, vida personal…

-¿Vida personal?-Preguntó Minami frunciendo el entrecejo.-¿A qué te refieres?

-Bueno… pues, que tu madre murió cuando tu hermano y tú nacisteis, que fue una carga demasiado grande para ella tener mellizos y que tu prima Riku es una niña algo difícil y desganada debido a la muerte de sus padres.

La chica miró al suelo… hacia apenas dos días que habían llegado y ya estaban corriendo estúpidos rumores sobre ellos… rumores que al fin y al cabo, eran ciertos. Lee sonrió y con voz más animada dijo:

-¡Bah! No te preocupes, pasa de ellos.

Minami se rió y siguió haciendo flexiones con más ímpetu. Sabía que debía superarse a si misma día a día, para que, cuando llegase el momento, pudiese llegar a demostrar lo tanto que valía.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¡¡¡La próxima vez seré yo quien mandé a esos niños por patitas!- Gritó Kohohamaru a su prima.

-Déjalo ya, solo eran unos chulitos…- Contestó Riku torciendo el gesto, y sin saber por qué, por su cabeza pasó Sasuke.

-¡Qué sepas que no hubiese necesitado tu ayuda para nada…!- El niño pequeño siguió hablando a voces, y su prima tuvo que darle un pequeño golpe en la cabeza para que le hiciese caso.

-Escucha, me tengo que ir, he estado demasiado tiempo contigo, seguro que ya son las doce… mierda…

-¡Oye! ¡Me parece que más que haber estado conmigo, has estado demasiado tiempo comiendo!

-¡Es que tenía hambre!- Se excusó Riku.- Bueno, nos vemos después, ¡Hasta luego!

Se alejó de allí a gran velocidad, ¿Habrían notado su ausencia? Menuda tontería, por supuesto que la habrían notado. Riku llegó por fin, y vio de lejos a su equipo, Sakura y Sasuke comiendo y Naruto atado a un tronco.

-¡¡¡Riku!¿Dónde diablos te habías metido?- Gritó Naruto desesperado.

-¿Qué haces hay atado?-Preguntó con curiosidad la chica, sin hacer caso a la pregunta.

-Pues nada, el imbécil, intentó comerse las fiambreras antes de las doce y ya ves…- Contestó Sakura por su compañero.

-¿Y le habéis conseguido quitar las campanillas?-Preguntó Riku.

La chica de pelo rosa negó con la cabeza y Sasuke ni la miró.

-El maestro nos ha dicho que no le diésemos de comer nada a Naruto…

-¿Y de mí ha dicho algo?-Preguntó Riku, Sakura negó con la cabeza.

-Riku… tenías razón, debíamos haber intentado quitárselas todos juntos.

De repente, Sasuke extendió el brazo, pasándole su comida a la recién llegada.

-¿Pero qué haces?-Preguntó Sakura alarmada.

-Darle comida, ella también nos ayudará a coger las campanillas, nos será de ayuda… tú dásela a Naruto.- Riku cogió la comida que Sasuke sostenía y lo miró sorprendida.

-¡Pero el maestro ha dicho que solo nos la comamos nosotros dos!

-Si no tienen fuerza para ayudarnos no serán más que un estorbo.

La sobrina del Hokage no pudo evitar sonreír …aquel… era el grupo que realmente le convenía. Naruto dio un grito de alegría, y dijo:

-¡Muchas gracias!

Éste y Riku se intercambiaron miradas sonrientes, pero de pronto, ambas expresiones cambiaron, cuando una gran masa de humo apareció frente a ellos.

-¡¡¡¡VOSOTROS TRES!-Se escuchó una voz.

-¡¿Qué pasa!- Gritó Sakura asustada.

-Prueba superada.- Kakashi estaba frente a ellos y les sonreía.

-¿Qué? ¿Hemos aprobado?- el maestro asintió.

-Así es… los Ninjas deben anticiparse a las anticipaciones, en el mundo Ninja se desprecia a los que desprecian las órdenes, son considerados escoria, pero los que no piensan en sus compañeros… son la peor de las escorias…- Los cuatro niños se asombraron por las palabras de su maestro y Naruto comenzó a lloriquear de alegría.

-Pero maestro… te has equivocado, has dicho vosotros tres, y somos cuatro.- Dijo Sakura preocupada..

-No, no me he equivocado.- Naruto dejó de gimotear y miró extrañado a su profesor, Sasuke también atendió.- Riku está suspendida, deberá volver a la escuela.- Todas las miradas se clavaron en la aludida, que se había quedado de piedra.

-¿Es broma… no?-Preguntó Naruto intentando romper el hielo.

-Para nada.- Desmintió rotundamente Kakashi.- No ha tenido ni la dignidad de permanecer en el examen… ha despreciado totalmente la oportunidad de convertirse en Genin, las cosas son así, no ha mostrado ningún tipo de interés, ni siquiera se ha esforzado…- Las palabras de Kakashi resonaron en los oídos de Riku.- Pues bien, a partir de mañana el grupo 7 empezará a hacer misiones. Ahora vámonos.

Sasuke se volvió y comenzó a caminar, Sakura miró a Riku con algo de pena pero también echó a andar, Naruto, al igual que se compañera, observaba a la sobrina del Hokage con tristeza, pero no decía nada.

-Espera maestro… -Dijo Riku en voz baja. Kakashi no la escuchó.- ¡¡¡Espera!- Gritó la chica apretando los puños. Kakashi se paró, no llegando a volverse. -Hazme otra vez la prueba de las campanillas, ésta vez no me iré, permaneceré todo el tiempo.- Kakashi se rió.

-¿Todavía no te has enterado cuál era el objetivo de esta prueba? Trabajo en equipo, no de uno.- A Riku se le empezaron a humedecer los ojos…¿Por qué siempre ella?¿Por qué siempre tenía que ser la desgraciada?

-Pero maestro… es cierto que ella nos dijo al principio…- Kakashi hizo un gesto a Sakura para que se callase y no siguiese. Él ya sabía lo que la suspensa había dicho desde el principio.

-¡Unos niños estaban pegando a mi primo pequeño! ¡Tenía que ayudarlo! ¿Tú no hubieses hecho los mismo?- Gritó Riku con furia.

-No creo que todo el tiempo lo emplearas en eso, ¿O me equivoco?

-No, no te equivocas… - admitió la muchacha, mirando al suelo.

-Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto podéis iros a casa.- Dijo el maestro en voz bien alta. Sakura miró algo preocupada a Riku un momento pero se fue con Sasuke, éste, por el contrario, ni se volvió ni dijo media palabra. Kakashi sacó un cuchillo y lo arrojó en dirección a Naruto, cortando las cuerdas que lo ataban al tronco. Naruto lanzó una mirada apenada a Riku, quería decir algo, pero no sabía el que.

-Tú también Naruto.

El muchacho rubió sacudió la cabeza, pero no tuvo más remedio que marcharse.

- Lo haré, dame una oportunidad.- Insistió de nuevo la chica de pelo negro. Kakashi se volvió.

-No te pareces mucho a tu padre, Riku…- Su alumna levantó la mirada.- Él era de los mejores Ninjas de su promoción y se esforzaba mucho.- La muchacha volvió a apretar los puños con tanta fuerza, que clavándose las uñas en la piel, se hizo sangre, y ésta, comenzó a resbalar por sus manos hasta caer al suelo.

-Lo sé, y por ello quiero honrar su memoria…- Masculló Riku levantando por completo su cara.- A partir de ahora me esforzaré y te prometo algo.- Dijo clavando su mirada en la de su maestro.- Seré la mejor. Para ello te pido que me dejes intentar quitarte las campanillas, sino lo consigo, volveré a la escuela.- De nuevo apretó los puños.- Te lo prometo maestro, seré la mejor Ninja de todos. Kakashi se acercó a su alumna.

-Pero hay algo que si es cierto, tu mirada es la misma que la suya.- Riku no pudo evitar sonreír.- Esta noche a las 12 aquí, en el mismo sitio, ¿De acuerdo?- Dijo el maestro, su alumna asintió rápidamente, entusiasmada.

-¡Sí!- Chilló con decisión.

Kakashi le dio la espalda y desapareció de allí.

Riku miró la sangre que se había hecho en la palma de la mano y la cerró con fuerza para luego mirar al cielo sonriendo.

Comenzó a correr entre los árboles dando un grito de alegría.

**Weno, asta aki el fin dl capi! x favor djad reviews! cuanto mas largos mejor! muxos besos!**


	4. ¡No me subestimes!¡Pelea entre compañera

**Wuolasss! xD suponemos k no abeis exao muxo en falta ste fict, ya k mu pokos lo leeis, xo a los pocos k leeis y djais reviews! muxas gracias! Sois nostra inspiración para seguir!**

**_Dark Pam: _Wuolas! Malegro k t gustase! Aver k t parece este capi ok? Besos!**

**_S-sasuke:_weno, spero k leas este capi y k m dejes tu review! K t guste el capi!**

**_Mickey-malote:_ en serio piensas k sta interesante? xD wooo! Malegra muxo! Tu opinión s mu important pa mi! Besos!**

**Xfavo! A los k leeis djar review! K no cuesta nada y son nostra inspiración pa seguir. Y si somos mu malas…pos idem! xD djad review!**

**Bsos!**

**Capítulo 4**

**¡No me subestimes!**

**Pelea entre compañeras.**

Niwa entreabrió los ojos, pero rápidamente los volvió a cerrar al sentir la luz que se colaba por las rendijas de la persiana sobre ellos: giró sobre si mismo pero chocó con un pequeño cuerpo, el joven gruñó y se incorporó mirando a la otra persona que ocupaba la cama: Konohamaru; tener que compartir cama con él era bastante patético, teniendo en cuenta que aquella era la residencia del Hokage, la más amplia de todas.

-Aver cuando el tío compra de una vez por todas la cama que falta…-Gruñó el muchacho incorporándose, al hacerlo, el pequeño que estaba a su lado se despertó y dando un brinco se tiró encima de su primo haciendo que los dos terminarán en el suelo.

-¡Quieto ahí!

-¿Pero qué haces?¡Quítate de encima enano!-Gritó el castaño apartando de mala manera a su primo.

-¡Ey! Pensaba que eras un asesino o algo así…

-Ya, claro…

-¿¡Y se puede saber qué hacías en mi cama?-Gritó el pequeño señalándolo acusadoramente con el dedo índice.

-Pues te recuerdo que no tengo cama y que…

-¡Eres un pedazo de pervertido!¡A saber lo que has intentado mientras yo dormía!-Gritó a pleno pulmón el niño.

-¿Eh?¡¿De qué hablas subnormal!

-¡Me caes gordo!

-¡Tú a mí más!

Ambos niños comenzaron a fusilarse con la mirada mientras el fuego ardía a su alrededor.

-¡No te pareces en nada a Riku y Minami!

-Je…Eso ya lo sé.-Dijo orgulloso el muchacho, cuando de repente le dio por mirar el reloj y vio que la hora en la que había quedado con su grupo estaba a punto de cumplirse.-¡Ahora no tengo tiempo para ti!

Dicho esto el joven corrió a la ventana, subió las persianas y abriendo con fuerza el cristal saltó a la calle, aterrizó limpiamente en el suelo y echando hacia atrás sus brazos comenzó a correr a toda velocidad, esquivando a todo el que se le ponía por delante, " Nunca en mi vida he llegado tarde a un sitio…" Pensó para si mismo con una sonrisa triunfal, cuando, de repente, de la esquina que estaba a punto de doblar surgió una figura.

-¡Cuidado!-Exclamó el muchacho al ver que iban a chocar, sin embargo consiguió que tan solo su hombro derecho chocase con el de la persona que doblaba la esquina haciendo que ésta saliese despedida hacia atrás por la fuerza de empuje, sin embargo, antes de que su cuerpo llegase a rozar si quiera el suelto, el Suzuhara extendió sus brazos rodeando su cintura. Sus oscuras pupilas se clavaron en unas celestes.

-¡¿Ino!

-¡Niwa!

Nada más decir aquello el joven soltó a la muchacha haciendo que ésta cayese al suelo.

-¡Idiota!¿se puede saber por qué me sueltas?

-¿Y tú por qué doblas tan de repente la calle?

-¡Eras tú el que iba corriendo sin mirar por donde iba!

-¡Yo si que miraba por donde iba!

-Qué problemáticos que sois…

-¡Tú no te metas!- Chilló Ino señalando al recién llegado, que venía acompañado por su amigo rellenito.

-Oye Shikamaru, ¿me acompañas al puesto de comida?

El aludido miró durante un segundo a la pareja que seguía discutiendo para después mirar a su amigo.

-Bah…Sería un rollo…Pero venga, va.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Minami no paraba de hacer abdominales, uno detrás de otro, sin detenerse un solo instante. Su mirada dura, la clavaba en el tronco de un árbol que permanecía inmune a sus pensamientos. Se incorporaba y volvía a bajar, se incorporaba y volvía a bajar… así una vez detrás de otra. El sudor ya no solo resbalaba por su frente, sino por sus brazos y manos sudorosas. Sus mejillas rojas ardían, y en interior de su cabeza, sentía como si la golpeasen continuamente con un fuerte martillo. Hacía apenas una media hora que había terminado, junto a sus compañeros, la misión del día (hacer de niñeras).

Minami volvió a hacer una abdominal más para después caer rendida en la fina hierba; comenzó a respirar costosamente mientras que con su mano se intentaba despegar el pelo de la cara. Apretó sus puños con la poca fuerza que le quedaba y pensó:

"¡Menuda porquería de misión! Hacer de niñeras… Riku, Niwa y yo estamos preparados para hacer otras cosas…"

Minami intentó incorporarse, pero le fue imposible. Sabía que debía mejorar su resistencia, ya que en ese sentido, estaba muy por debajo de Lee y Neji…

La muchacha, cerró los ojos, y recuerdos borrosos de su infancia volvieron a su mente:

_Hace ocho años…_

_Una niña de ojos pardos y pelo castaño recogido al lado en una coleta, sentada en el suelo, escuchaba atentamente las últimas explicaciones de su maestro. _

_En ese momento, la puerta se abrió con brusquedad dando paso a un hombre alto y fuerte, con barba y pelo castaño, de ojos grises y fríos y pequeñas gafas redondas. A su lado, se encontraba un niño muy parecido a la pequeña atenta. Miró al su padre y se sentó al lado de su hermana. El hombre miró con desprecio a su hija, pero ésta intentó evitar su mirada._

_- Señor Suzuhara, vuestra hija está enormes grandes progresos, si continúa así, podremos adelantarla de curso._

_- No le pago para que me de datos sobre ella, sino sobre Niwa.- Dijo el hombre fríamente. _

_-Lo sé, pero como Niwa le informo todos los días y como por su hija nunca me pregunta, pensé que quizás…_

_-¡Cállese! Si yo no se lo pido, no tiene que hacerlo ¿Entendido?- Bramó el padre de la pequeña en un tono duro y severo._

_La clase entera, unos veinte niños de tres y cuatro años, miró asustada a aquel oscuro hombre y acto seguido, a sus dos hijos, que en silencio, no levantaban los ojos del suelo. _

_Minami tragó saliva y cerró los ojos, haciendo que unas cuantas lágrimas cayeran sobre el tapiz de la alfombra. Su hermano le lanzó una mirada ausente._

_El profesor, se encontró de pronto entre la espada y la pared, nervioso y avergonzado._

_-De acuerdo, señor Suzuhara… no lo volveré a hacer…_

_-Y tampoco vuelva a nombrar que es mi hija… si es que aprecia su vida…_

_El padre de los dos hermanos se volvió, y desapareció tras la puerta, cerrándola con fuerza. _

_El portazo, retumbó tanto en los oídos de los alumnos como en el profesor._

De nuevo, Minami se incorporó, para acto seguido, volver a bajar, aquellos dolorosos recuerdos le ayudaban a seguir con su ejercicio.

De nuevo, comenzó a recodar más cosas…

_Una pequeña mira con cierta inseguridad la puerta de su nueva clase, para finalmente abrirla, en ella un montón de niños arman alboroto._

_- Hola.- Dice alguien a su lado. _

_Una Minami de tan sólo cuatro años se gira y ve a una niña de su misma edad con gesto amigable, que le sonríe amablemente.- Yo me llamo Riku, ¿Quieres sentarte conmigo y mis amigas?- Pregunta la pequeña, pero antes de que Minami pueda responder, la recién presentada le coge de la mano y la sienta a su lado con otras dos niñas. La niña de pelo castaño sonríe a la pequeña Riku y comienzan a hablar._

Minami sonrió débilmente, ahora, los antiguos hechos escondidos en algún recóndito lugar de su memoria aparecían frente a sus ojos, como los distintos fotogramas de una larga película.

_-Minami ¿Tú sabías que éramos primas?- Preguntó Riku cogiendo una flor del suelo._

_- No, no tenía ni idea.- Contesta la aludida estirando las piernas._

_-¿Sabes? Me han dicho que a partir de ahora tendré que vivir con vosotros… _

_Minami dio un salto de alegría y sonrió._

_-¡Qué bien! ¡Entonces seremos como hermanas!_

_-Ya, pero es que… - Su prima deja la flor en el suelo y comienza a llorar.- Mi madre está muy enferma…y creo que se va a morir… sino, no me mandarían irme a vivir contigo… tengo miedo de quedarme sola, Minami, mucho miedo…- Riku agarra la tierra con fuerza y sigue llorando.- Mi papá se murió cuando era pequeña y no quiero quedarme también sin mamá…- Su prima la mira con tristeza._

_- No te vas a quedar sola.- Dice ella con dulzura. Riku la mira con lágrimas aún en los ojos.- Porque me tienes a mí. Yo tampoco tengo mamá, y papá… es como si no lo tuviera, no me hace caso y solo está con Niwa… _

_Minami mira al horizonte y su prima mayor hace lo mismo. Las dos pequeñas figuras se quedan contemplándolo en silencio._

Minami hizo el último abdominal.

-Trescientos…- Masculló.- Aquella noche, la madre de Riku murió…- Comenzó a decir bajando el tono de voz.

-¡Eh, Minami!- la agotada muchacha volvió la vista.

-¡Lee!- el chico de grandes cejas, bajó del árbol en donde estaba subido, y se sentó a su lado.

-¿Estás entrenándote?-Preguntó. Su compañera asintió.-¿Te importa que lo hagamos juntos?

-¡Por supuesto que no!

-¿De qué hablabas antes en voz alta?-Le preguntó Lee, mientras se tumbaba en la fresca hierba, preparado para comenzar a hacer abdominales.

Minami abrazó sus rodillas fuertemente.

-De tonterías… - contestó en voz baja.

-Oye, ¿Te acuerdas de mí cuando éramos pequeños?- Preguntó de repente su compañero.

Ella asintió lentamente, mientras sentía como las mejillas comenzaban de nuevo a arderle, no sólo por el cansancio.

-Pues, ¿sabes una cosa? Ahora soy mucho más fuerte, y ya nunca más me llaman el fracasado apasionado.- Minami sonrió débilmente, aliviada.

-Tú nunca has sido un fracasado, Lee, el hecho de esforzarte tanto, te convierte en un ganador.- Le dijo con afecto. Éste se emocionó por las palabras de su compañera.

-Me alegro de que hayas tocado en mi grupo…

-Yo también.

-Minami… he oído que tienes el poder de manejar la naturaleza. ¿Es cierto?

- Veo que los rumores siguen corriendo por Konoha…así es, lo único que no puedo controlar es el agua, pero lo demás, sí.

-¡Hazme una demostración! ¡Por favor!- Rogó Lee.

Su compañera asintió y cerrando los ojos, se concentró. De pronto, las hojas de los árboles de alrededor se desprendieron y la hierba apareció cubierta por una alfombre de hojas de colores.

-¡Wow! ¡Es increíble! – exclamó el chico entre emocionado y sorprendido- ¡Me encanta hacer esto!

Dicho esto, se arrojó encima de un montón de hojas como si fuera un colchón, revolcándose entre ellas. Su compañera comenzó a reír, olvidando durante unos segundos su entrenamiento.

-¡Lee! Deja de hacer el payaso.-Exclamó alguien con desprecio a sus espaldas. Lee, con el pelo lleno de hojas miró a su lado.

-Tenten…

-¡Deberías estar entrenando un poco por tu cuenta, tal y como nos lo recomendó Gai! ¿No te acuerdas?

A Lee se le encendieron dos llamitas en los ojos y apretando sus puños , chilló, loco de entusiasmo:

-¡Es verdad! ¡Tienes razón!

Lee se tumbó en el suelo y comenzó a hacer flexiones a una velocidad vertiginosa.

"¿Cómo tendrá tanta energía?" Se preguntó para sí Minami, divertida.

Tenten la miró y la sobrina del Hokage se percató que lo hacía. Su expresión se ensombreció y la miró a su vez. Las dos estuvieron así un rato, calladas, fulminándose con la mirada.

-Tú también deberías hacerlo, Suzuhara.

Minami frunció aún más el entrecejo, aquella forma de dirigirse a ella no le gustó ni un pelo.

-Estaba descansando- dijo la muchacha, ordenando a sí misma contenerse.

-¿Descansando?- preguntó Tenten con sarcasmo. Negó con la cabeza, mientras resoplaba por lo bajo.- Tendrás que esforzarte mucho si quieres llegar a nuestro nivel.

Lee desvió su vista, clavándola en sus dos compañeras.

-¿Vuestro nivel? Si no recuerdo mal… ayer te superé en la primera prueba.- Dijo Minami con ironía- y eso que eres mayor que yo…

-¿Qué insinúas?- le cuestionó su compañera, observándola con ojos peligrosos.

-Nada… solo era un comentario.

Tenten apretó los puños con fuerza, furiosa.

-No te pases de lista conmigo, enana. Me importa un bledo que seas la sobrina del Hokage.

-¿Y eso... a qué viene ahora?

-No te hagas la tonta. Desde que has llegado no has hecho más que hacerte la interesante.

-¿La interesante?

Rock Lee suspiró, y dejó de hacer flexiones. De rodillas, se apoyó en el suelo firme y alzó las manos, como gesto para deshacer la discusión que acababa de comenzar.

-Bah… tú sabes a qué me refiero: Demostrar a cierta persona lo que valgo a cierta persona… patético.

-¡¿Patético? ¿Qué sabrás tú acaso a lo que me estoy refiriendo?

Tenten sonrió.

-Todos aquí conocemos tu historia. Creo que no hace falta decir a quién es la persona a la que quieres demostrar lo que vales…

"Tranquila, respira hondo, no te precipites…" se repetía Minami constantemente.

-Si ya lo sabes. ¿Por qué entonces dices que sólo quiero hacerme la interesante?- preguntó, intentando calmar su pulso acelerado.

-Tómalo sólo como una advertencia. En esta Villa, a nadie le importa todo lo que hayas viajado ni lo que hayas sufrido. Así que no vayas largando tu vida por ahí para que sintamos lástima de ti.

"Se ha pasado…" La sobrina del Hokage apretó los dientes, haciéndoles chirriar.

-Crees que… ¿He sido yo quién ha hecho circular tantos rumores acerca de mí y de mis primos?

-Chicas… creo que deberíais dejarlo…- comenzó a decir Lee, acercándose a ellas.

-¡Tú, cállate!- le gritaron sus compañeras al unísono.

-¡Eh! Pe… pero si yo lo único que…

Ninguna de sus dos compañeras se dignaron a escucharle.

-¿Quién sino?

-¿¡Tienes alguna prueba acaso!- espetó Minami, perdiendo los estribos.- ¡¿Qué crees que ganaría con ellos!

Tenten cruzó los brazos.

-Ya te lo he dicho. Por mucho que lo intentes, y por mucha lástima que tengamos por ti, no conseguirás que te consideremos la mejor.

La sobrina del Hokage cayó por fin en la cuenta de lo que le pasaba a su incordiosa compañera.

-Ya veo… creo que he averiguado por qué dices eso.

-¿De veras?

-De veras, afirmó Minami con rotundidad.- Estás celosa.

-¿Celosa? ¿De una enana creída como tú? ¡Olvida esa idea!- bramó Tenten, agitando el puño.-Además, enana, ¡Has sido la que ha empezado esta discusión!

-¡¿Pero de qué hablas? ¡Tú empezaste el otro día, cuando llegué a Konoha! ¡No dejaste de jugar con tu kunai, mirándome todo el tiempo! ¡Se te veía en la cara las ganas de lanzármelo!- la sobrina del Hokage comenzó a perder los estribos.- ¡Y no vuelvas a llamarme enana!

-Solo te digo lo que eres…

-Bah… y tú sólo eres una envidiosa…- comentó Minami, mientras se daba la vuelta, y movía la mano, de forma despectiva.

-¡¿Cómo me has llamado?

-¡Envidiosa!

-Chicas…

-¡Atrévete a repetirlo!

Minami sonrió, divertida.

-¿Y qué pasa si lo hago?

Tenten desenvainó un kunai doble, y lo deslizó a través de sus dedos.

-¿Quieres comprobarlo?

La sobrina del Hokage retrocedió un par de pasos y alzó los puños, lista para iniciar un combate.

-Cuando quieras…

Tenten sonrió, y de inmediato, se abalanzó contra ella.

"Es rápida…"

Minami se apartó de un salto, y esquivó el embiste de su compañera. Más ésta, con una flexibilidad digna de aplauso, consiguió derrapar, apoyando manos y pies en el suelo y, acto seguido, agarrar con firmeza los hombros de su compañera.

-¿Lista?- preguntó Tenten irónica.

Tomó impulso, y con fuerza, lanzó a su rival por encima de su cabeza. Minami salió disparada hacia arriba, sin poder responder de alguna manera al ataque.

Su compañera, desde el suelo, sonrió.

"Ya la tengo" Se dijo con seguridad. Flexionó las piernas y se dirigió hacia la sobrina del Hokage, con tres shurikens en cada mano.

-¡Prepárate!- le gritó mientras alzaba sus brazos, lista para lanzarlos.

Pero aquella vez, Minami fue la primera en reaccionar:

-¡Técnica Oculta! ¡Sogas del subsuelo!- gritó, mientras movía su mano derecha con rapidez.

De pronto, algo atrapó el tobillo de Tenten y tiró de él con fuerza, haciéndola caer con fuerza contra el suelo.

-¡Ugh!- gritó de dolor, cuando sintió su tronco impactar con él.

Minami dibujó en su rostro una expresión satisfecha, y cayó al suelo firmemente, sobre sus dos piernas, sin resultar herida.

Su compañera tosió, y, con una mirada furibunda, miró a su alrededor. Furiosa, descubrió que aquello que le había hecho caer no era ni más ni menos que una gruesa y tosca raíz, que parecía haber surgido de pronto del suelo, y que ahora yacía podrida, a su lado.

-Ya veo… así que es cierto lo que dicen.- Comentó, mientras se incorporaba con lentitud.- Puedes manejar a la naturaleza a tu antojo. Pero, creo que esa cualidad, tiene ahora más de un inconveniente…

Minami cruzó los brazos, desafiante.

-¿A, sí? Y dime ¿Cuál es?

-Cuando he llegado, ya llevabas tiempo entrenando, por lo que ahora, tu resistencia no esta en un buen punto ¿Me equivoco?

La sobrina del Hokage frunció el entrecejo. No, por supuesto que su compañera no se equivocaba.

-Debido a esto, el Chakra que utilizas para manear a hojas, raíces y demás, sólo te llega para ejecutar tus ataques, no para más, por eso, la raíz que has utilizado para detenerme, está ahora podrida.

-Muy aguda- aprobó Minami- Pero de todas formas, mi Chakra llega a la perfección para ejecutar más técnicas. No entiendo el inconveniente al que te refieres…

-Solo te has referido a uno, pero yo he dicho varios…- Tenten se puso en pie de un salto. Miró a su rival con cruel diversión.- Puedes ejecutar todas las técnicas que quieras… si te da tiempo a hacerlas.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Tus lastres.- Aclaró la chica de los moños- son igual de pesados que los que lleva escondidos Lee, pero a diferencia de él, tú tardarás mucho en acostumbrarte a ellos.- Dio un paso atrás, y acentuó más su irónica sonrisa.- Esta vez he sido descuidada y te he dado tiempo a reaccionar. No habrá próxima vez.

Dicho esto, volvió a abalanzarse contra Minami, y de un solo golpe, consiguió tumbarla en el suelo.

"Demasiado fácil…"

Aún pensando así, no dejó de atacarla. De un fuerte puñetazo, consiguió hacerle sangrar por la nariz, y de una patada en el estómago, lanzarla con fuerza contra el tronco de un árbol.

-Mi… mierda…- masculló Minami, dolorida y sin fuerzas.

De pronto, sintió un agudísimo dolor en la espalda, cuando de pronto, impactó contra el tronco. Al instante, sintió como la sangre comenzaba a recorrer la parte herida.

-¡Tenten!- Lee pareció reaccionar por fin, y, abalanzándose sobre sus dos compañeras, consiguió separarlas.

Las dos combatientes, cayeron al suelo, separadas una de la otra por unos cinco metros.

-¡Tranquilizaos de una vez! ¡Se supone que sólo estábamos entrenando!- exclamó.- ¡Sois compañeras, no enemigos de la guerra!

Las dos aludidas se pusieron en pie, con rapidez.

-¡Ella ha empezado!- chillaron al unísono, señalándose mutuamente.

-¡Mentira!- respondieron a la vez.

-¡Venga ya! ¡Has sido tú desde un principio la que has estado picándome para que nos enfrentásemos! ¡Tú misma lo dijiste ayer! ¡Querías ver quién de las dos era la más fuerte!

-¿Y no está claro?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-¡Retírate! ¡Tienes este combate perdido!- chilló Tenten.

-¡De eso nada! ¡Aún no hay nada decidido! ¡Queda el golpe final!

Las dos chicas se miraron durante un instante, y comprendieron al punto.

Ambas, se inclinaron hacia delante.

-¡Eh! ¡Alto! ¡Ni se os ocurra!

Demasiado tarde, sus dos compañeras habían tomado impulso y ahora, se dirigían la una a la otra a toda velocidad.

-¡Este es el último! ¡Prepárate!

Tentén sacó un kunai doble, y con fuerza, lo lanzó hacia su rival.

-¡Bah! ¿Y este es tu último ataque?- Minami sacó a su vez un churiken.

Justo cuando el arma de su compañera, se encontraba a tan sólo un par de metros de distancia de ella, lanzó a su vez la pequeña estrella de metal, que impactó contra el doble kunai, desviándolo de su trayectoria.

La sobrina del Hokage fue a alzar sus brazos, para ejecutar la técnica final, pero de pronto, se quedó helada. El doble kunai aún seguía allí, dirigiéndose hacia ella a una velocidad superior a cualquier reacción humana. De pronto, comprendió. ¡Aquel kunai había estado todo el tiempo escondido en la sombra de otro!

Y ahora… le era imposible hacer nada por evitarlo.

-Se puede saber… ¿Qué pasa aquí?

Lee y Tenten alzaron la vista, y tras la figura de Minami, pudieron ver a otra algo más alta, con una expresión seria dibujada en el rostro.

-¡Neji!

El kunai impactó en el cuerpo de la sobrina del Hokage, y, por extraño que pareciese, lo atravesó.

-¡No!

-¡Apártate, Neji!

Demasiado tarde, el chico de los ojos plateados, aunque había visto el kunai atravesando el cuerpo de su compañera, no podía apartarse a tiempo. Iba a impactar contra él, justo sobre la zona de su corazón. Pero entonces, algo se interpuso entre él y el puñal.

Todos abrieron de par en par los ojos.

Minami, delante de Neji, protegiéndole con su cuerpo, clavaba una extraña mirada en el kunai que, a centímetros de su rostro, no había llegado a rozarle, pues una liana, procedente de un árbol cercano, se había enroscado en la empuñadura, inmovilizándolo al momento. Los tres muchachos sorprendidos por este gesto por parte de la sobrina del Hokage la miraron sin pestañear, ésta relajó la mirada y la liana y el kunai cayeron al suelo a la vez, parte de su pelo caía sobre la frente sudorosa y no le dejaba ver bien a la que había sido su contrincante, la chica de dos moños apretó los dientes y cuando iba a abrir la boca para decir algo a su rival, ésta ya había desaparecido, dejando tan solo como rastro unas cuantas hojas que caían al suelo en el que habían permanecido, hasta que debido a la velocidad a la que corría la muchacha se habían levantado.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Riku dio un bocado al pan, era la hora de cenar y la familia del Hokage estaba sentada a la mesa con un tenso silencio. Minami miraba de reojo a su prima y tío: " ¿Por qué me da la impresión de que va a haber una pelea?" Pensó para si misma. El Hokage movió los labios para romper el silencio.

-Os felicito por ser a partir de hoy Genins.- Se limitó a decir, Niwa indiferente al comentario de su tío siguió comiendo, su hermana por el contrario levantó la mirada y sonrió.

-Gracias.- La otra sobrina del Hokage dejó los palillos encima de la mesa y dijo:

-Yo…no lo soy.- Todos la miraron en silencio, el más pequeño de todos los que se encontraban allí abrió mucho los ojos y se atrevió a preguntar:

-Por…¿Por qué? ¿Por mi culpa?- Riku dirigió una mirada asesina a su primo haciendo que éste se llevara ambas manos a la boca tapándosela. El Hokage los miró de reojo pero guardó silencio.

-Lo conseguiré esta noche, el maestro Kakashi me ha dado una oportunidad .- Dijo la chica de pelo negro apretando con fuerza sus puños.

-Yo no lo he negado…-Dijo su tío mientras seguía comiendo . Riku apretó los dientes y dijo:

-¡No lo dices pero lo piensas! ¡Esas miradas que me echas confirman lo que yo digo! ¿ Por qué no confías en mí? ¿Por qué de pequeña siempre me inventaba trastadas y no era tan responsable y me preocupaba tanto por mi entrenamiento como Minami? ¿ O quizás por que no soy tan callada como Niwa? ¡Dímelo porque me llevo preguntando eso desde hace mucho tiempo! – Terminó diciendo mientras respiraba acaloradamente, su tío la miró un momento… "Otra vez esa mirada desconfiada…" Riku volvió a apretar los puños cogiendo parte del mantel que se extendía por la mesa. Minami miró con tristeza a su prima, Niwa siguió comiendo sin decir nada y Konohamaru se mantenía callado aunque quisiese decir muchas cosas. Riku estaba de pie con todos los músculos en tensión, el Hokage terminó de comer y mientras se limpiaba la boca se levantó y giró la mirada hacia Riku.

-Solo digo que te puede costar un poco más que a los demás.- Dicho esto salió del comedor, durante un momento Riku se quedó callada y con la mente en blanco para luego girarse y comenzar a correr hacia las escaleras.

-¡¿Por qué! ¡¿Por qué me dices eso!- Gritó ésta mientras no paraba de correr, cada vez estaba más cerca de las escaleras, su tío ya arriba doblaba la esquina del pasillo que conducía a su cuarto, Riku apoyó mal un pie y cayó al suelo, ésta levantó la cabeza mientras notaba como su ojos se humedecían. Sintió una mano en su hombro y se giró.

-Niwa…- Musitó ésta, detrás de la puerta del comedor se encontraba Konohamaru mirándola triste y preocupado.

-Es mejor que nos vayamos a dormir, ya sabes que el tío no te dice eso con mala intención. – Dijo éste y acto seguido se acercó a su prima mientras la atraía hacia si, Riku no se esperaba esto por parte de su primo y sintió un cálido abrazo. Ésta sonrió y se lo devolvió.

-Bah…Ese pervertido aprovecha la situación…Minami mira lo que…¿Minami?- La aludida levantó la mirada perdida hacia ese momento al sentir la llamada de su primo pequeño.- ¿Te pasa algo?- Ésta había palidecido, sus ojos marrones se movían nerviosos y temblaba algo.

-No, no es nada…- Dijo ésta intentando sonreír sinceramente, el pequeño la miró desconfiadamente sin fiarse plenamente de las palabras de la muchacha para poco después dejarla sola. La muchacha se levantó con dificultad y apoyó una mano sudorosa sobre la mesa mientras sus piernas comenzaban a temblar.- No creo que el tío le vaya a decir a Riku…-Minami tragó saliva y subió las escaleras pesadamente hasta el pasillo que conducía a la habitación de su tío.

El Hokage abrió el cajón de la mesa de su cuarto y observó la foto que tenía entre unos cuantos objetos inútiles, la cogió y miró cuando oyó como llamaban a la puerta , éste entrecerró el cajón y miró hacia la puerta, Minami entró sigilosamente.

-Tío yo…- El Hokage cogió su pipa y la puso en la boca.

-No sientas remordimientos, no se lo podemos decir y lo sabes.- La Genin miró al suelo, le dolía tener que callarse algo que tenía ganas de gritar a su prima.- ¿ Sabes por qué a Riku se le puede hacer más difícil que a los demás el camino de ser ninja verdad? Si se enterase de que de que su padre fue asesinado por el hombre que la cuido y entrenó de pequeña…Deseos de venganza acudirían a ella… Unas ganas irresistibles de matar a ese hombre que también es tu tío…Y si eso pasara no sabríamos como reaccionaría Riku, sentirse engañada por nosotros, por su propia familia ocultándole algo en lo que está metida hasta el fondo….- Minami mirò la alfombra que se extendía por el suelo.- No quiero que su objetivo en la vida sea la venganza, y tampoco el tuyo, por desgracia ya te enteraste de la historia hace tiempo…¿Niwa sabe algo?- Minami levantó la mirada y negó con la cabeza.- Además si Riku supiera todo esto con los bisceral que es seguro que buscaría a Orochimaru y este la cambiaría radicalmente, e incluso podría colocar en ella un…

-Pero tío.- Interrumpió Minami con el dolor reflejado en su rostro.- Si nosotros ya tenemos uno.- ésta levantó su guante sin dedos dejando al descubierto un extraño símbolo que yacía sobre la piel suave de la muchacha. El Hokage suspiró.

-Minami, será mejor que no se lo digas…O no de momento.

-Lo sé, me llevó mordiendo la lengua desde hace seis años…- Contestó en un susurró que perfectamente pudo percibir su tío.

El Hokage salió del cuarto dejándola sola. Y si su prima…¿Se enterara de que la había estado engañando durante años? No se lo perdonaría…Está se dio cuenta de que el cajón de la mesa no estaba del todo cerrado, y pudo ver por el hueco que había por el que entraba la luz de la lámpara tres rostros conocidos, Minami apretó con fuerza la mandíbula y sacó la foto.  
De derecha a izquierda estaba un hombre pálido como la nieve, de pelo lacio y negro, y una mirada ambiciosa reflejada en sus ojos. En el centro un hombre de pelo negro, sonrisa bondadosa y rechoncho sonreía abiertamente y por último un hombre de cuyo rostro jamás lograría borrar de su mente.

-Padre…- Musitó bajando la mirada mientras, con gesto tembloroso dejaba la foto de nuevo en su sitio. Se quedó así quieta sin decir nada durante segundos, minutos hasta que…-¡Riku!- Dijo de repente abriendo mucho los ojos mientras levantaba la mirada, como si algo se le hubiera venido a la mente. Salió del cuarto de su tío y corrió por el pasillo hasta la habitación de dos puertas, abrió ambas a la vez y frenó; la ventana que estaba en frente de la cama de su prima estaba abierta y por ella entraba una suave brisa. Minami miró tristemente por la ventana…¿Realmente…algún día…tendría el valor de decírselo?.

-Se acaba de ir.- Dijo una voz a sus espaldas. Minami se giró sobre sí misma y vio a su hermano.

-¿Te pasa algo?

-No…Es solo…cansancio.- Contestó ésta.

**Fin dl capi! xD plisss, reviewsss!**

**Besos!**


End file.
